Loving and Loathing
by middlechild3
Summary: SECOND SEQUEL TO "Coming Home and Consequences". It starts off just where "Forever and Five Days" ended. Waking up in the hospital, everything coming back. Dead sisters coming back to life. Former lovers. MORE BABIES! And abuse of the worst kind. So many things to love, and so many things to loath. Stress. Pulling out your hair. Yep. That pretty much explains it all. Dear God help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How is everyone! Ah! I'm so excited for this story! SO. MUCH. DRAMA! Can't wait!**

**Okay, so let's cut to the chase. I own no referneces used. Let's go!**

Arrianne Kellerman's POV

"A?" I hear Daniel whisper.

I can move. I can move! I can open my eyes! Can I talk? What's going on? I blink a few times, "Danny?" I ask, "Jason?"

"Mommy!" Jason exclaims, hopping of of Danny's lap, hugging me. Danny gets down on his knees and hugs me too.

"Oh, I've missed you so much! Do you remember anything?" Danny asks.

"I remember everything. I don't there there has been any damage to my memory except-" I cut myself off as I come to the realization, "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Daniel asks.

"I remember." I whispern not sure if he's able to hear.

"Remember what?" Daniel asks.

"Everything that I've forgotten. I remember." I say, "I remember! My friends! My family! My brother! I have a brother! *Gasp* My name! I remember my name! And it _does _start with an 'A'! My name is Arrianne, and my maiden name is Moon."

"You remember?" Daniel asks.

"Yes, Danny. I remember." I say, hugging him as tight as I can.

"Well, we'll focus on what you remember later. Right now, I have to tell the doctors that you're awake!" Daniel says, jumping out of his seat and opening the door,"Dad! She's awake!" he exclaims.

A middle aged, male doctor, then man who was a father to me while going through this, walks in, "Hello, A."

"Arrianne." I say.

"What?" he questions.

"I remember my name. And it's Arrianne." I say, "But I prefer to be called Annie." I say. **(Remember that, because from now on, her POV's will be labeled "Annie")**

Miles-that's his first name-blinks, "Okay, well, I have to do a few things with you, make sure your heart rate is good, get some food into you, etc. But after that, I want you to explain to me everything."

"Sounds good, Miles." I say.

"No problem, _Annie._" he says.

* * *

"Wow." Daniel and Miles say in unicon when I finish telling them my story. Jason has fallen asleep in my lap on the hospital bed, but I don't mind. I missed my son.

I nod,"Miles, when are they going to let me out of here?" I ask.

"Well, I'd say in about three, maybe four days. Just to make sure that everything is okay."

"My wounds are all healed, right?" I ask.

"Yes." Miles says, smiling.

"Thankyou guys so much. For understanding. The last seven years have been kind of a bumpy ride. I find it so funny how I lost my memory in a plane crash, and got it back in a car crash." I say. I pause, "A plane crash..." I trail off, "My family must think I'm dead."

"Don't worry. As soon as your out of here, we'll start looking for an apartment in Miami." Daniel says, "We're going to find your family. I still can't believe your brother is Austin Moon!"

"I know." I say, "I knew he'd get Ally knocked up eventually." I say,"Speaking of which, today is September 23rd. My niece turns 6 today. She and I have the same name. I remember seeing an interview when Ally said that she named their daughter after Austin's late sister, AKA, me." I say.

"We'll find them. We'll set things right." Daniel assures me.

"Well, it's getting late. You should rest. Get some sleep. Okay?" Miles says.

I nod, "Miles?" I ask, "Thankyou. And tell Hailey thanks too." I say.

Miles smiles, "I will." he says, walking out of the room.

* * *

October 10th, Austin's POV

"Hey, Ari." I say as she walks out of her classroom, "Have fun?"

"Yep." she says, smiling.

"Good." I say, "Now, let's head back to Sonic Boom. It's pretty busy today." I say.

"'Kay." Ari says. We walk over to the car and I open the back door for her. She hops in the back seat and gets herself buckled in. I hop in the driver's side, and we head to Sonic Boom.

"When we get to Sonic Boom, make sure you say hi to your mom because her and I might have gotten you a little present." I say.

"Why? It's not Christmas. It's not my birthday." Ari says. She's always been one to question things-she gets that from Ally. Me personally, I wouldn't question it. If you wanna get me something, be my guest. But everyone says that Arrianne is the perfect combination between Ally and I.

"You'll see." I say.

* * *

"Hi, Mommy." Ari greets when we walk into Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Princess. How was school?" Ally asks.

"Good." Ari says.

"Great. Now, before you go lock yourself up in the practice room, we have something for you!" Ally says, "Now, you've just finished writing your second song, right?"

"Yeah." Ari says.

"Well, now, instead of writing those amazing songs on scrap paper or a ratty old notebook, you can write them in," Ally takes the purple book out from under the counter, "your first songbook!"

Arrianne's face lights up, "No way!" she says, taking the book, "This is awesome! Thanks, you guys!" she says, hugging us both, then running up to the practice room.

"Were you that excited when you got your first songbook?" I ask.

"How should I remember? That was seventeen years ago." Ally says.

"Good point." I say.

"Well, I am going to go clean, while it's not so crazy in here." Ally says. She goes upstairs to the storage closet where the cleaning supplies is.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Austin." I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around, "I'm Austin. What can I help you wi-" I cut myself short because I'm in too much shock by who I see.

No.

It can't be her.

It's not her, Austin. It's not her. It just looks like her.

"My name is Annie." she starts.

I feel my eyes widen. She smirks at me, leaning on one leg, and putting a hand on her hip,"What's the matter, Austin? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have." I say.

She smiles, and I know it's her, "Hey there, Baby Brother." she says

Annie's POV

I heard that Austin and Ally are still working at Sonic Boom, so I decided to head there first. Getting released from the hospital in Atlanta felt great. I've never felt more alive. Literally. Daniel found us a new place to live. He, Jason, and Hailey are there now, getting things settled in, but they insisted that I go find someone that I know. So, I figured I'd come here. I walk in, and the store just looks great. I see a female figure walking around upstairs, then disappear into the storage room. That had to be Ally. I can faintly hear piano upstairs behind the closed door of the practice room. I know that that's Arrianne, because I see a man working the counter.

Austin.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Austin." I say, just incase it's not him.

He turns around. It's him...wow...he just looks so...grown up, "I'm Austin. What can I help you wi-" but he cuts himself short when he sees me. I smile, he remembers me.

"My name is Annie." I start.

Austin's eyes widen, and I can tell that he knows that it's me.

I smirk, put my weight on one side, and put a hand on my hip, "What's the matter, Austin? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have." I say.

I smile, "Hey there, Baby Brother." I say.

Austin blinks,"Arrianne?" he asks.

"How many times have I told you to call me Annie?" I tease.

Austin leaps-literally leaps-over the counter so that he's in front of me. He looks at me, studying me, "No. You can't be my sister. She's dead." he says, looking unbelieveably shocked.

"No, Austin. I'm alive." I say.

Austin looks confused, as if he's pondering whether or not this is all just some sick joke that someone-most likely Dez-is playing on him. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and looks me dead in the eyes. He used to tell me that I have eyes like no one else. Unlike him, my eyes are blue. But not just blue. You see, I have heterochromia, which is basically a mutation of the eyes, making them mulitple colors. Some people have half blue and half brown in one eye. Other's have two different colored eyes. Heterochromia is different for everyone. I have blue, green, and yellow, in my eyes. Austin used to tell me that the colors in my eyes line up together so well, that they look like the spokes of a wheel. So he looks me in the eyes, and I can see his face sofen when he sees my eyes. When he sees _me_.

"It's you." he says, smiling.

I start to tear up, "I'm back." I say.

He doesn't say a word, he just hugs me tighter than he's ever hugged me before. I've missed him so much, and I hug him back.

We hear someone clear their throat behind us. We come apart, and see Ally at the top of the stairs, holding a broom. I look up at Austin, and he has tears in his eyes.

"Ally!" he says, rushing over to her, "It's Annie. She's not dead! She's alive!" he exclaims.

"Austin, what are you-"

"Look. Look at her eyes." he says.

Ally walks over, not seeming to believe him, but as soon as she sees me, her eyes widen.

"Hey, Ally." I say.

Ally looks me up and down, "Oh my God!" she says, hugging me. I hug her back. We come apart, "What happend? You were dead!" she exclaims. She turns to Austin, "She was dead!"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." I say.

There's a pause, and we all just kind of look at eachother.

"I'll let you guys talk." Ally says. She walks upstairs to the practice room and closes the door behind her.

"Annie, what happend?" Austin asks.

We walk over by the entrance of the store and sit down, "It all started after that plane crash. I don't remember much of that because it all happend so fast. All I remember, is waking up in Atlanta hospital, not remembering much. I remembered basic things. What I learned in school. Up and down. Left and right. I knew a lot of things about the world, but I had absolutley no memory of myself. I couldn't even remember my name, except for the fact that it started with an 'A'. From that point on, people just called me 'A' because they didn't know what else to call me. The doctors told me that I was in a plane crash. I must've been in that hospital for weeks with them trying to run tests, trigger my memory, figure something out. I had no idea who I was, where or who my family was, or where I'd come from. One of the doctors at the hospital ran a foster home, and after a few weeks, they allowed him to take me in. The doctor's name was Miles Kellerman. He had a wife, Hailey, and one biological son, Daniel. The rest of the kids there were foster kids that they'd taken in. A lot of them came and went really quickly, so I never really became attatched to any of them. Except for Daniel. He's...*sigh* I don't know what he is. He's just great."

"Oooh Annie's got a boyfriend." Austin sings.

"I'll get to that." I say, "After a few weeks at the foster home, they decided that it would be good for me to go back to school. I did, and things went pretty well, accually. People knew my story, and were okay with calling me 'A', but I never really made any friends. I did my Junior year, and Senior year, all without getting _any _memories of who I was. I even knew who you were! Austin Moon! Daniel and I listend to your music all the time, and it didn't trigger any memories, as ashamed as I am to admit it. Anyways, so, Daniel and I really started to click when my Junior prom rolled around. Daniel is two years older than me, so he'd already graduated by then, but he offfered to take me to my prom. That summer is when we started to date. He went with me to all of my dances and parties at school. Sure, we had our arguments here and there, but we were still really great together. My senior prom rolled around and he went with me. Still no memories had been triggered. I'd been with Daniel and Hailey and Miles for over a year and a half and still had no memories of my past life. I think it was then when I finally started to think that my memory loss was permanent, and that was really hard for me. Daniel and Miles and Hailey were there for me, and they helped me get through. At the time, Daniel was going to college for photography, and so far, he's doing a pretty good job. I never went to college, because even though I had it lodged in the back of my head that my memory loss was permanent, I wanted to find out who I was. So, I got a job at this really fancy five star resturaunt as a waitress, and I made pretty decent money. Daniel and I had gotten pretty serious, and by pretty serious, I mean _really _serious. On our two year anniversery, when I was twenty, Daniel proposed to me."

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yep. And we got married a year later. Check out this bad boy." I say, showing Austin my wedding ring.

"Good taste. Ally's is really pretty too." Austin says.

"I heard you two got married." I say, smiling,"Anyways, by the time he'd proposed, we'd already moved out of Miles and Hailey's place, and we had our own place. We were adults, ready to live on our own. We got married a year later, and then, a few things that I don't need to describe later, I got pregnant with our first child. We now have a three year old son named Jason. Now, getting to where we are now. I'm not sure how long ago it was, but it was months ago. It was a late night, and I'd been working really hard all week. I was driving home from work, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention, but I got into a really bad car accident, which resulted in me being in a coma for months. When I woke up, I...I don't know what happend. I just...remembered. So, Daniel, Hailey, and Miles agreed to help me fix everything that needed to be fixed. Miles couldn't come today, because he's a doctor, so he had to work, but Daniel, Jason and Hailey are unpacking things at our new apartment in Miami, and they insisted on me finding someone I knew. I headed for Sonic Boom, and here I am." I say.

Austin blinks, "Damn." is all he says.

"I know, one hell of a story, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"And I know most of your story. I saw the Cheetah Beat article, even though I'm a little old for that. And I saw yours and Ally's daughter playing that song that she wrote; it was amazing!" she says.

"Yeah. Ally named her after you, by the way."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." I say.

"Well we need to get everyone here so that they know you aren't dead. *Gasp* Mom and Dad! Do they know that-"

"No, they don't yet." I say, "But let's take it one step at a time. I want to get to see everyone again, and I want to my niece, and I want you guys to meet Daniel and Jason. I'll run to the apartment and get them, you call...everyone, and get them down here. We've got one hell of a story to tell." I say, standing up.

"Sounds good." Austin says, standing up and hugging me again, "Be careful, Annie." he says.

I smile and we come apart, "I will." I confirm. I walk out of Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV

I walk up to the practice room. Arrianne is writing in her book, and Ally is sitting in a chair, looking like she's been waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" she asks, standing up.

I quickly give a run down of what Annie told me downstairs, and Ally seems to get all of it.

"Wow." she says.

"Yeah. So now, we need to get Trish, Dez, Jazmine and Eric down here. Annie's getting her husband and son and they're coming here to meet all of us." I say.

"Well, Trish just texted me that she and Dez are on their way. I'll text Jazmine and Eric and see if they can get the baby out." Ally says.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ally's POV

We've closed Sonic Boom early today so that we don't get distracted by customers. We're all downstairs, waiting for Annie and her family to walk in.

And they do. Annie walks in, carrying a small boy with dirty blonde hair, and she's holding hands with a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, guys." I greet.

"Hi." Annie and her husband say in unicon.

"Guys, this is my husband, Daniel, and our son, Jason." Annie says.

"Nice to finally meet you guys." Daniel says, shaking our hands.

"Good to meet you too. Thanks for taking care of my sister." Austin says.

"Absolutley. Annie means the world to me." Daniel says.

Annie takes a step forward, "And this must be the famous Ari." she says, looking at Arrianne.

"That's me!" Arrianne says.

"She's not at all shy." I say.

"Wonder where she gets that from." Annie says, sarcastically, looking at Austin.

Trish and Dez walk in.

"Trish! Dez!" I say.

Annie turns around and looks at them, "Hey, guys." she says.

Trish's jaw drops, and Dez's face goes white.

"AH! A GHOST!" Dez exclaims.

"Dez, she's not a ghost." Austin says, "She's alive."

Jazmine and Eric walk in, Eric carrying the baby carrier with Brandon in it. Both of their jaws drop.

"Hey, Jazmine. I haven't seen you since you in a while." Annie says.

"B-But...B-but she's-"

"We know." Austin and I say in unicon, cutting Jazmine off.

We sit them all down, and have Annie tell them all what she told Austin. I've got to admit, that's one interesting story. It's like every chick flick ever. However, it's kind of scary. I can't imagine what all of this must've been like for her.

After Annie finishes, we all tell our own stories. We talk about Jazmine and Eric and Brandon and how that situation went, then we talk about how Austin and I are now married and that I'm pregnant again. I'm around three and a half months along right now. I'm even starting to get a baby bump! However, it's barley visible.

After a while, everyone goes home. It's only the afternoon, but it already feels like it's been an incredibly long day. Daniel takes Jason home, but Austin and Annie go over to Mike and Mimi's house to tell them that she's alive.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" Austin calls.

"In here!" I call from our bedroom. Arrianne is asleep, and I'm in mine and Austin's bedroom, sitting on our bed, writing in my book.

Austin walks into our room, "Hey." he says, sounding tired.

"Hey." I say, "How'd it go?"

"Great. Everyone is happy, and Annie is going to tell the rest of our family tomorrow." he says.

"That's great." I say, "I'm really happy for her. It must've been great to be back." I say.

"I can imagine." Austin says.

Well, the drama in our lives is only just begining, but I know that one thing is for sure.

This is going to be one hell of a thrill ride.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"Jazmine, what happend?"_

_"What do you mean?" she asks._

_"What's up with the giant bruise on your arm?" I ask._

_Jazmine looks at her arm, "Oh. I didn't even notice that. I just dropped something at work...on my shoulder." she says._

_I raise an eyebrow. Just like her brother, Jazmine has never been the best lyar._

* * *

**Hey hey hey! What did you guys think? Do you like it?**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! So, this is about Austin's and Ally's baby. Normally, in stories, if Austin and Ally have a second child, it's usually the opposite gender of the one they already have, right? Well, we already have Brandon and Jason. So my question is, should Austin and Ally add on to the boys, or should Arrianne have a little sister? Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! How is everybody? I am doing FANTASTIC!**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay so even if you do not have a tumblr account, you can still do this. After you guys read this, I want you to go to .com because that is my "You're not alone" blog, and it is basically for people who are neglected, bullied, abused in any way shape or form, etc, and I want you guys to check it out. If you don't have a tumblr, you can still do this, and it would mean the world to me if you guys would at least look at it. I've posted stories about my past experiences, and I think you guys should read them. I've only just started on it, and I will continue it after I finish typing this chapter! So please do it, I will also remind you at the ending author's note.**

**Okay so, I own no refernces used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

It's been about a week since we found out that Austin's sister was alive. Everyone knows now, and the news has been all over it. I think it's at least _starting _to die down, but things are still pretty crazy. I guess that's just our lives, huh? Pure craziness...

Speaking of Annie, she walks into Sonic Boom. I'm glad that she has us call her 'Annie', because now, we can keep track of which Arrianne is which.

"Hey, Annie." I great.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"Nothing much, really. The store is normal, although, Austin has a new album coming out in a couple of weeks!"

"Oh, that's exciting!" Annie says.

"It always is." I say, "So, where are Daniel and Jason?"

"Daniel is at work, and Jason is at daycare."

"Wow, you've been here a week, and you've already found work and a daycare! That has to be a new record." I say.

"Well, _Daniel _has found work, but I haven't, and God knows that I will _not _work at the mattress store with my parents."

"I don't blame you." I say.

"Well, that's accually what I came to talk to you about. I was kind of wondering if maybe I could get a job here."

"Oh my God, you could _not _have asked that at a _better _time." I say.

"Really?"

"Yes! Austin and I have been s_o _busy latley, what with the new album, taking care of Ari, getting ready for this one," I say, laying a hand on my stomach,"and trying to dodge news cameras-"

"Sorry, that's kind of my fault." Annie says.

I laugh, "We could really use some extra help around here. Plus, Austin would love it if you worked here. It'd be just like old times...just without all of the fighting, please." I say.

"No problem." Annie chuckles.

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you about it later, but in the mean time," I say, pointing to the paparazzi in the doorway, "smile for the camera!"

* * *

Annie went to get Jason from daycare, and Jazmine walks in, pushing Brandon in a stroller.

"Hey." I greet.

"Hey." Jazmine says, tiredly.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just seem tired, is all." I say.

"*sigh* Eric got fired from his job." Jazmine says.

"*Gasp* Why?!"

"I don't know! As you know, he's a stuntman. He was a stunt double on the set of this really good movie, and...long story short, he made some bad choices, and it resulted in him getting his stunting lisence taken away."

"*Gasp* Oh my god." I say.

"So, he's out of work, and I've still got another month of maternity leave." Jazmine says.

I nod, and that's when I notice something, "Jazmine, what happend?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"What's up with the giant bruise on your arm?" I ask.

Jazmine looks at her arm, "Oh. I didn't even notice that. I just dropped something at work...on my shoulder." she says.

I raise an eyebrow. Just like her brother, Jazmine has never been the best liar.

"Mmm Hmm." I say, unconvinced.

"What? That's what happend!" Jazmine says, defensivley.

"Mmm Hmm. So, where's Eric?" I ask, suspiciously.

"At home."

"So why didn't you leave Brandon with him?" I ask.

"Oh...I just...wanted to take him out. You know...show his cute little face off to the world." she says.

"You know, Jazmine, I can't help but feel like there's something you aren't telling me." I say.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell when people lie. You and your brother are a lot alike when it comes to that, accually." I say,"Look, if you're not ready to talk about whatever is going on, that's fine. I get it. But when you _are _ready, just know that you can come talk to me." I say, walking upstairs.

"Ally, wait." she calls.

I turn around and face her again.

"Can we talk? I-In...private?" she asks, almost whispering the word "private"

"Yeah, sure." I say.

Jazmine sets the stroller aside, then gets Brandon out of it and holds him. She walks upstairs to the practice room with me, "Where's Ari?" she asks.

"At school." I say.

"Oh, right, she's in kindergarten." she says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Uh huh." I say, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, sitting down.

Jazmine sits too, cradling sleeping Brandon in her arms,"Well...I don't know. There's just some rough stuff going on at home."

"What kinds of stuff?" I ask.

"Well...Eric got his stunting lisence taken away two weeks ago, and ever since he's kinda been...on edge. But then again, he always has been kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"A jackass." she says, without hesetation"And yet, I'm so, so, in love with him." she says.

"Wait, define 'jackass'." I say.

"Well, he...yells...a lot." she says.

"Like...verbally abusive?" I ask.

She ignores that, "And...I don't know. He's just trying to make things better, and he corrects me when I do things wrong. That and, he's helping me raise a child that isn't his, so I'm sure he's under a lot of stress."

"Well, I'm sure he is, but that doesn't give him the right to do what he's doing to you. Jazmine, do you have any idea what you're telling me? He's abusive." I say.

Jazmine's eyes widen, "That's not true!"

"Did he give that bruise?"

"Yes."

"*Gasp*"

"I know! I...I know." she says, her voice cracking.

"Oh, Jazmine..." I say, wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"Oh my God...Tommy Taylor! I remember you! We dated in highschool for like two years! What are you doing here?" Jazmine asks._

_"I've been trying to find you for months! Ever since we hung out at that bar almost a year ago!"_

_"What bar?" Jazmine asks._

_"How could you not remember?" _

_"I don't know, Tommy. Last time I went to a bar, I got really drunk and had a one night sta-" But Jazmine suddenly cuts herself off when she comes to the realization, and she looks up at Tommy, who is smiling ear to ear._

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that that was a short chapter, but don't worry, I'll update some other time today.**

**PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, I said this in my author's note at the top, but I'm going to say it here too. If you don't have a tumblr account, you can still do this. I want you guys to go to .com because that is my "You're not alone" blog, and it is basically for kids who have ever been neglected, bullied, abused in any way shape or form, etc. If you're not abused, at home-which I certainly hope that NONE of you are-I still want you to look at it, and spread the word about it. I write stories about my own experiences with this kind of thing, and I think you guys could really help me get the word out about it. So if you could please look at it, and show it to your friends! I've only JUST STARTED ON IT, I seriously put it up yesterday, but I'm going to continue working on it, just please check it out, that would mean the world to me. Thanks! Also, don't forget to review!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**HEY!**

**READ THIS, IT IS IMPORTANT! Okay so, no this isn't an update. I'm sorry! I'm just really busy! However, I WILL update tomorrow, I PROMISE!**

**So, in Chapter 2, I gave you guys a website to check out. Fanfiction has some kind of glitch, and wouldn't let me post it. BUT I FIGURED OUT A WAY HOW!**

**The URL is,**

**walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**NO SPACES! The only reason I did the spaces here was so that fanfitcion would let me post it! So please, check it out. It's my blog for people that are neglected, abused in any way shape or form, bullied, etc. Please, check it out, you won't be disappointed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Sorry I couldn't update last night, I was really sick. That, and Running a blog, an advise service via email, and uploading fanfictions takes a lot out of you. So you guys have to understand that updating is going to be a bit harder for me from now on. However, I will try to update as often as I can, and I can promise that.**

**TUNES AND TRIALS IS COMING UP AND I KNOW THE PLOT AND IM SO EXCITED! XD**

**Okay, so last chapter was a bit short, but it was certainly interesting, was it not? This one will be too. Can you say drama? I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Jazmine, you've got to break up with him." I say.

"No! I can't raise Brandon on my own." Jazmine says.

"Is Eric even helping you take care of him?"

"Well...sometimes." Jazmine says, "Look, Ally, the truth is..I'm afraid if I say that I don't want to be his girlfriend anymore, that he'll get mad, and do worse things than he already does."

"What exactly does he do?"

"Well...he basically abuses me in every way shape and form. Including..." she trails off.

"*Gasp* Do you mean..."

Jazmine nods.

"Oh my God." I say.

"So, yes, I _want _to break up with him I _want _him out of my life. But I'm afraid of what he'll do if I tell him that."

"Look, Jazmine, I know you're scared. I would be too. But you _have _to do _something_." I say.

Jazmine thinks for a moment, then snaps up, "Okay. I know what I'm going to do. It's a long shot, but it just might work." Jazmine says, standing up, "Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. Call me if you need anything, okay?" I ask.

Jazmine nods.

We walk downstairs and Jazmine puts sleeping Brandon back in the stroller. She nods to me one last time, and is about to leave, when someone walks into Sonic Boom.

"Jazmine? Jazmine Fisher?" he asks.

Jazmine turns to him, "Yes? Do I know you?"

"Jazmine, it's me! Tommy Taylor, from highschool. I've been trying to find you."

"Oh my God...Tommy Taylor! I remember you! We dated in highschool for like two years! What are you doing here?" Jazmine asks.

"I've been trying to find you for months! ever since we hung out at that bar almost a year ago!"

"What bar?" Jazmine asks.

"How could you not remember?"

"I don't know, Tommy. Last time I went to a bar, I got really drunk and had a one night sta-" But Jazmine suddenly cuts herself off when she comes to hte realization, and she looks up at Tommy, who is smiling ear to ear,"L-Listen, Tommy, um...I have to go, but uh...here is my number," Jazmine says, writing her phone number down and giving it to Tommy,"I'm going to be really busy today, but uh...call me tomorrow. Maybe we could uh, hang out sometime!"

"Sure, that'd be great." Tommy says, smiling, "It was great seeing you again." he says, taking her hand and lightly kissing it, "Until I see you again." he says, walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Who was that?" Annie asks, walking down the stairs. Oh yeah, I almost forgot she works here.

"Um...I think that was Brandon's father." Jazmine says.

"*Gasp* Oh my God." Annie says.

"Yeah, I'll explain it later, but right now, I have to go break up with Eric." Jazmine says.

"You're breaking up with Eric?!" Annie asks.

"Let Ally fill you in. Ally, while you're at it, could you maybe fill the others in too?" Jazmine asks.

"Uh, sure. Good luck, I guess." I say.

Jazmine nods, before walking out.

"What was that all about?" Annie asks.

"Okay, so, you're familiar that Jazmine got pregnant with Brandon after having a one night stand, right? Well, we never knew who the father was, but now, we're starting to think that this Tommy Taylor guy might be him." I say.

"Tommy Taylor?" Annie asks.

"Yeah. Apparently, he and Jazmine dated for a couple years in highschool. I'm assuming they saw eachother at the bar, had about twelve too many drinks, then next thing you know, Jazmine is prego!" I say.

"Okay, so, what's the situation with Eric?" Annie asks.

"Apparently, long story short, Eric is really abusive."

"*Gasp* Oh my God."

"Yeah, like, every kind of abuse imaginable. And he's not even really helping to raise Brandon, like he said he would. So, Jazmine apparently has a 'plan' up her sleeve, to break up with Eric. I guess we'll just have to see how things go." I say

"Wow, that's terrible." Annie says.

"Yeah." I say, "Oh, God, look at the time. I've gotta go pick Ari up from school. I'll be back in fifteen." I say.

"'Kay." Annie says.

* * *

"Hey, Ari. How was class?" I ask.

"Good. We had Goldfish at snack time!" she says.

"Oh, fun." I say.

"Is Daddy at the studio today?"

"Um...he was earlier, but I think he should be back now." I say.

As we drive back to Sonic Boom, we pass by Jazmine's apartment complex. It's surrounded by ambulances and police cars.

"Mommy, what happend here?" Ari asks.

"I-I don't know." I say. My phone suddenly rings, and I see that it's from Dez.

_Ally/Dez_

_Hello?_

_Ally! Do you know what happend to Jazmine? She's hurt and there's ambulances and police cars and-_

_I know, I'm looking at it right now._

_Well what do we do?! We've got ambulances taking Jazmine to the hospital and a police car is taking Eric away-_

_What were you doing there anyway?  
_

_I was going to show Jazmine my peacock eggs and when I went up to her apartment I heard screaming and yelling so I called for help and now I'm here and..._

_Okay, I'll get everyone and we'll meet you at the hospital, okay?_

_Okay. Hurry, Ally._

I hang up the phone, and continue driving, away from the scene. I'm terrified right now, because I don't think Dez has been so scared since he saw that Annie was alive and he thought she was a ghost. When Dez gets serious, you know that something has gone wrong. Because that's just how Dez is, now that he's back to being all weird and goofy. I remember when I came back to Miami for the first time, now serious Dez had gotten. That was so foreign to me, but then I realized it was to help Austin, because Austin needed it.

Now, Dez is being serious again, but this time, it's Jazmine who needs help.

* * *

Austin's POV

Trish and I walk into Sonic Boom to see Annie working the counter. Ally must be getting Ari from school. I haven't heard from Dez all day.

"Hey, guys." Annie greets.

"Hey." Trish and I say in unison.

"Okay, so, apparentlly, Jazmine is breaking up with Eric." Annie says.

"What? Why?" Trish asks.

"He's abusive." Annie says.

"Abusive?" I ask.

"Yeah, and we're talking verbal, physcial, and..." Annie trails off, but we know what she means.

"Oh my God." Trish says.

"Well, it's a good thing that she's breaking up with him, but what about raising Brandon. Doesn't she need a father figure?" I ask.

"That's the other thing. We think we've found the father." Annie says.

"What?!" Trish and I exclaim in unison.

Annie nods, "This guy walks in today, sees Jazmine and starts talking to her. Turns out, they dated for like two years in highschool, and met up at a bar almost a year ago. We're thinking that _he _is one night stand guy!"

I blink, "Wow." I say, "I swear, it's like our life is a TV show or something." I say.

Suddenly, Ally runs into Sonic Boom, looking terrifed. I run over to her, "Ally. What's wrong?" I ask.

"Jazmine's in the hospital."

"Where's Arrianne?"

"At your parents' house. Guys, come on. Close up shop, we've got to go. Now." Ally says.

* * *

Ally explained to us what happend, what she saw, and what Dez said on the phone. Basically, we're all panicing. We arrive at the hospital, and see Dez outside Jazmine's room. He sees us.

"Thank God, you're here." he says.

"Is Jazmine okay?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, she's asleep. I've just been out here waiting for you guys. Come on, we can go in." Dez says, leading us into Jazmine's room.

When we walk in, Jazmine is blinking herself awake. She looks over and sees us, "I was wondering when you guys would show up." she says.

"Where's Brandon?" Trish asks.

"He's fine, trust me, but the nurses just _have _to check him out just in case. But trust me, I didn't let Eric lay a finger on my baby." Jazmine says. As we get a better look at her, she's pretty beat up.

"So, what's the damage?" I ask.

"Nothing too bad. Some scrapes, and bruises. I _had _a dislocated shoulder, but the doctors put that back in. It hurt pretty badly." Jazmine says.

"So, you're going to be okay?" Annie asks.

"I'll be just fine." Jazmine says,"I'm just going to be staying over night. Dez, Mom and Dad said they were coming, can you call them?"

"Sure." Dez says, walking out of the room.

"I'm probably going to have my parents keep Brandon tonight." Jazmine says.

"That's probably a good idea." Ally says.

* * *

Jazmine's POV

My parents came and took Brandon, which made me feel very releaved. Now, we're all talking, and Annie is out in the hallway on her phone, asking Daniel if he can get Jason from daycare. I find it really sweet that she came here, and she and I barley know eachother.

The door opens and Annie comes in and sits back down. Just as the door is about to close, someone catches it and steps in, "Hi, I'm Dr. Taylor and-...Jazmine?"

Oh no way.

"Tommy? Since when are you a doctor?" I ask.

"Wow, you really _don't _remember anything from that night at the bar, do you?" he asks. I shake my head no, "When we were talking, I told you that I graduated medical school a little over a year ago. I know you don't often see doctors getting drunk at bars, but you learn something new every day!"

"Ain't that the truth." I say.

There's a pause.

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Trish says. Everyone stands up and leaves.

"So...what's my condition, _Dr. Taylor_?" I joke.

He laughs, "You're going to be just fine, though it'd be best if you stay over night." he says.

"So, how old are you now? Isn't 27 a little young to be a doctor?" I ask.

"Well, I started med school almost right away, went for eight and a half years, as long as you get the right amount of education is all that matters, I guess." he says.

"You always were smart." I say.

"Yeah, well...I haven't been very smart latley." he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well...you know...the whole bar thing, and...us, and..."

"Yeah...so...are you like...available?" I ask.

"Yes, but didn't you just get out of a relationship? Like, today?" he asks.

"Please. That wasn't a realtionship. That was beatings with an apology and sex after words." I say.

"I'm sorry." he says, "I...also uh...hear you have a son now."

Oh God, I can't even look at him now, "Yeah." I say.

"And um...the man that did this to you...is he the father?" he asks, starting to wrap my wrist up in a bandage because it was cut.

"No, he isn't. He was just...*sigh* I don't know what he was." I say.

"Then, who _is _the father?" he asks, checking some of the machines that I'm hooked up to.

"I don't know." I lie.

"Really." he doesn't ask it. He states it, "Did you...oh, I don't know. Get drunk, have a one night stand, then get pregnant not knowing who the father is?"

"Yeah..." I say, suspicously, "Even though that happens to _a lot _of women, and it's probably the most tipical way for a woman to get pregnant without knowing the father, how did you know?" I ask.

Tommy sighs, then sits down in the chair next to my bed. He takes my hand, and looks me dead in the eye, "Because I was there." he says.

I feel my eyes widen. He knows. How could he possibly know?

"Look, we'll talk later, okay? In the mean time, you should get some sleep, okay?" he asks.

I slowly nod. Tommy smiles, then kisses my forehead, "Sweet dreams." he says. He stands, then walks out of the room.

Oh God help.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"I guess I just wasn't as drunk as you were." he says, "And after that night, I was so busy with becoming a doctor, my career, that I could never find you."_

_"So...you pretty much know everything." I state. It wasn't a question._

_"Yeah." he says, "I do."_

* * *

**Hey everybody! What's up?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay so, in Chapter 2, I tried to give you guys a website to figure out, but it wouldn't let me. So, here is the correct address.**

**walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**NO SPACES! Please look it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I for one am FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! And I don't even know why, haha!**

**So, yada yada yada, I own no references used, let's go!**

Ally's POV

Halloween has just gotten a lot scarier.

Or is it even Halloween anymore? How long have we been out? Wait..._we._ Arrianne and Austin. Where are they?

Then I remember. The screaming. The bang. The crash. The...blood.

The door opens, and a doctor walks in,"Doctor!" I exclaim.

"Ah, you're awake!" the doctor says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where is my husband? Where is my daughter? I'm pregnant! Is my baby okay?" I ramble.

"Mrs. Moon, the baby you're pregnant with is fine." the doctor says.

I sigh in releif and lay back on my hospital bed.

"You're very lucky. It's a good thing you didn't miscarriage." the doctor says.

"How is my husband? And my daughter?! Where's my daughter?!" I ask.

"Your husband was shot in the foot, and had guitar strings wrapped around his neck and his left arm. Those wounds should heal within a couple of days. He'll be on crutches for about two weeks or so, however." the doctor says.

"And my daughter?" I ask.

The doctor looks confused, "What is your daughter's name?"

"Arrianne Moon. She is six years old, she has short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a fairy costume for Halloween." I say.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Moon, but the police didn't find a little girl. Just you and your husband." the doctor says.

"What? But my daughter was there. He was threatening to kill her!" I exclaim.

"I'll ask some of the officers that are still here, but I am almost positive, that your daughter was not found at the scene of the crime."

* * *

Two Days Earlier, Ally's POV

Jazmine got out of the hospital yesterday. It's a damn good thing too. She needs to talk to Tommy; get everything settled. I want us all to get along again in time for Halloween. Austin and I will be taking Ari trick or treating, and I don't want to have to worry about our stupid drama.

In fact, that's why we're here now. We're at Mini's, waiting for Tommy freaking Taylor. The possible father of Jazmine's son. Brandon is asleep in his carrier, and Jazmine looks as nervous as ever.

"Jaz, it'll be okay." I say.

"I hope you're right." Jazmine says.

After a few minutes, there he is. He approaches us-everyone is here;Austin, Trish, Dez, Annie, even Daniel and Jason, and Ari is at preschool-with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Jazmine." he says.

"Hi." she says.

There's a pause.

"Do you guys wanna be alone?" Annie asks.

"Um...yeah, kinda." Jazmine says.

"There's no one at that table right there." Trish says, pointing to the table right next to us.

I remember when Dez did that to Austin and I. Now, I can understand why.

Jazmine stands up, the picks up the baby carrier with Brandon in it. She and Tommy walk over to the table, then sit down. Everyone at our table leans forward to listen. We can hear perfectly!

"So, how have you been?" Tommy asks.

"In all honesty, kind of nervous." Jazmine says.

"What for?"

"Today." Jazmine admits.

Tommy nods, "Well, before I make you any more nervous, and before your friends die of anticipation," he says, looking at us. Jazmine turns around and sees that we're listening. We all turn red. She slowly turns around and once again faces Tommy, who resumes speaking,"Let's just cut to the chase...Is Brandon my son?"

"Well...I don't know. It seems like the most reasonable possibility, but I can't possibly know for sure." Jazmine says.

Tommy pauses, nodding, then resumes, "Look, I know you've had a rough couple of days, but after that night, I just knew I had to be with you Jazmine, baby or no baby, I want you in my life."

"You mean that?" Jazmine asks.

Tommy nods. He leans in, and kisses Jazmine.

"Should we leave them alone for real this time?" Daniel asks.

We all nod, then stand and leave, and head back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally walks in with Arrianne.

"Hey, Ari. How was school?" I ask.

"Good. I got to play one of my songs in music class!" she says.

"Awesome! Did everyone like it?" I ask.

"Duh." Ari says, like it's obvious.

"She is SO your daughter." Ally says.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Ari," Annie says, "When are you gonna show me and Jason and Uncle Danny one of these famous songs of yours?"

"Okay!" Ari says, with no hesetation. She takes Annie's hand and starts pulling her upstairs to the practice room.

"So now?" Annie asks. Daniel picks up Jason and follows them upstairs. Ari shuts the door.

"She certainly loves showing off." I say.

"Another thing she gets from you." Ally says.

I roll my eyes, then pull Ally to me,"So, how is my amazingly sexy wife doing today?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Ally asks.

I give Ally a look.

"What?" she asks, "I don't look very sexy with this baby bump." she says.

"First of all, it's not that big; you're only, what, four months along? Second of all," I say, pulling her even closer to me, "you turn me on no matter what you look like, and you know why?"

"No, why?" Ally asks, now smiling.

"Because. You're you." I say.

Ally smiles. I lean down and kiss her. Right now, life is perfect, and absolutley could not get better.

No one's POV  


Yeah...right now...

But what about tomorrow? And the day after that?

Will life be so perfect _then_?

Austin's POV

We come apart, and I stare in awe at the beautiful girl that is my wife. Sure, we're 23 years old now, but Ally will always be the _girl _that I fell in love with.

* * *

The next day.

Today is Halloween! I'm super excited. I know, I know, I sound like a little kid saying that, but it's true! Halloween is my favorite holiday besides Christmas. It's Saturday, so Ari doesn't have school today. She and Ally are out getting candy, and Dez, Daniel and I are putting decorations up at Sonic Boom. We already did some, but Ally thinks it needs more. So, of course, we're doing it at the last minute.

Ally and Ari walk in, taking a good look around.

"Wow...Nice job, guys." Ally says, looking impressed.

"Thanks, we try." I say, stepping down from the ladder,"I'll put the candy away." I say.

"Oh, no you don't. The entire bag will be empty before you can take two steps if I give it to you." Ally says, walking upstairs with the candy.

"It was worth the shot." I say.

Ari walks up to me holding two mini butter finger's and tosses me one.

"That's my girl." I say, running a hand through her hair.

She laughs, "I learned from the best."

"That's right you did." I say,"Ah, stealing the Halloween candy before Mom put it out. Remember when that was us, Dez?"

"Like it was yesterday." Dez says.

"Wow. Ari is going to grow up to be very interesting." Daniel says, "Half mature, half childish. Half songwriter/performer, half candy stealer. Half Ally, half Austin...What the hell were you two thinking when you had sex that night?"

"We were thinking 'hey, let's make out' but that just so happend to turn into more. It's not my fault that Ally and I are both very sexy." I say.

"Hmm...so, your daughter is half sexy, half also sexy. So I'll ask again, what the hell were you thinking?" Daniel asks.

I just stare at him, not able to respond.

Dez and Daniel start laughing uncontrolably, "You were right, this _was _fun!" Daniel says to Dez.

"Oh, ha ha ha." I say, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Dez says.

"But in all seriousness, " Daniel says, "You two have got one interesting kid. She's gonna be a heart-breaker when she-"

"LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you!" I say, covering my ears,"Let's enjoy the little girl while she's still little, shall we?" I ask.

* * *

"Girls, come one!" I call.

"Hang on!" Ally calls from in the practice room. She and Ari walk out. Ari is in a fairy princess costume, and Ally is a cheerleader.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Ally asks.

"The name's Moon. Austin Moon." I say. I've kinda got a James Bond thing going on.

Ally smiles and nods, "I like it." she says.

"I like that skirt. Very short." I say.

"That's why I picked the cheerleader costume." she says,"I would have picked something a bit more..." Ally trails off. She walks over and covers Ari's ears, "S-L-U-T-T-I-E-R," she takes her hands away from Ari's head, "but I have to look like a half way decent mother." she says.

I smile, "Don't worry. What you're wearing is fine."

Someone walks into the store.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're closed-...Eric?" Ally asks.

"That would be me." Eric says, walking into Sonic Boom with his hands behind his back.

"Arrianne, get behind me." I say.

"No body moves or I shoot." Eric says, holding up a hand gun.

"What do you want?" Ally asks.

"Jazmine. And you're going to tell me where she is." Eric says.

"Give us one good reason why we'd do that." Ally says.

"Because I'll kill all three of you if you don't." Eric says.

I hear Arrianne gasp.

"Eric, look,"I say, taking a small step forward. Eric points his gun at me, and I put my hands up in surrender, "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Ally or Arrianne." I say.

Eric looks up, considering what I just said, then speaks, "No, I think I'll do whatever I want to _all_ of you." he says.

Ally's POV

"No, I think I'll do whatever I want to _all _of you." he says, "If you don't tell me where Jazmine is, that is."

"Never." I say.

Eric shrugs, "Alright. Suit yourself." he says. He aims the gun at me, but before he can shoot, Austin tackles him. I take Arrianne in my arms and kneal down. I look over, and see Austin and Eric punching eachother. Austin knocks the gun out of Eric's hand, and they continue to fight. They stand, and Eric pushes Austin into the guitar display case. I hear Austin cry out in pain, then fall to the ground, gripping his neck, and gagging like he's choking. I see blood coming from his neck and his left arm. Was he shot?! No, Eric dropped his gun.

I pick up Arrianne and run up to the practice room. I hear a gunshot, but I don't know if it was aimed at us or not. I don't turn around to see. I open the door to the practice room, then open the closet. I set Arrianne down.

"Stay in here, and don't come out until I tell you to." I say.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Arrianne says.

"I know, I am too. Just stay here, and everything will be okay, okay?"

"Okay." Arrianne says, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I love you." I say, crying as well.

"I love you too, Mommy." Arrianne says. I hug her one last time, then walk out of the closet, closing it behind me. I hear another gunshot, then a yell.

Austin.

I run out of the practice room, "Austin!" I exclaim.

Suddenly, I'm turned around, and am face to face with Eric, who was hiding behind the practice room door.

"Say good night, sweet ass." he says. He slaps by behind hard, then hits me in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking me over, and making me fall down many of the stairs. I hit my head many times, I hit it again when I hit the floor, and I roll over and hit my head again on the counter. I look over, and see Austin, unconcious, lying in a pool of blood. I would scream, but suddenly, everything is really...hazy. And blurry. I hear a crashing sound, and I look up. I don't think the practice room door should be on the stairs. Did Eric kick it open? I fight to keep my eyes open, as I hear a similar crashing sound, only it sounded more distant. I hear screaming. Loud, high-pitched screaming.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!" I hear in a distance.

I see a figure coming down the stairs, with a small, struggling person on their shoulder.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you _and _your parents." he says.

Eric.

He's got my baby girl.

"MOMMY! DA-" she cuts herself off, and as I focus a bit more, I realize that she's staring at me, barley concious, and then, she looks over at Austin, who for all I know, may not even be alive, "AAAHHHHH!" she screams.

"Ari..." I whisper.

"You're still awake?" Eric asks, refering to me. He kicks me in the gut-or was it the chest?-then hits me with the butt of his gun again.

I black out.

* * *

Present Day, Ally's POV

I am currently waiting for Dr. Malick to tell me about Arrianne. I have a concosion **(I don't think I spelled that right, but you know what I mean) **and the baby is going to be fine-I don't know how that is possible, but I won't question it. Other than that, it's just scrapes and bruises. I had to get stitches on my head from when I hit it and when Eric hit me. Austin and I will be fine, now I need to hear what's up with my baby girl.

Dr. Malick walks in, along with two police officers, "Mrs. Moon," Dr. Malick starts, "These two police men would like to ask you a few questions, because there was no little girl at the crime scene. The officers searched every where in the store where they found you, and she was no where to be seen."

"She was in the closet upstairs, that's where I told her to go." I say.

"We looked there. No girl." one of the officers says.

Then I remember.

It hits me like a ton of bricks.

He took her.

Eric has my baby girl.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"Austin!" I exclaim._

_"Ally! Oh, thank goodness you're okay." he says. I kneal down beside his bed and hug him, tears streaming down both our faces._

_"Where's Arrianne?" Austin asks._

_I look up at him in shock, "They didn't tell you?"_

_"Tell me what?" Austin asks, looking more worried than he did when I walked in._

_"Austin...I don't know how to tell you this...but...the police officers, couldn't find Arrianne at Sonic Boom. They looked everywhere."_

_"What?! Then where is she?!"_

_"I don't know." I say, "But last night...after he knocked you out, " I start bawling, "I saw him take her away."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DDDDUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!...That's all I have to say about that.**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Visit my tumblr page! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**

**And most importantly, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?! I AM GOING TO SEE A LIVE TAPING OF AUSTIN AND ALLY! ON AUGUST 16TH! AHHHHHH!**

**I SAW TUNES AND TRIALS ON YOUTUBE! IT WAS SSSSOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!**

**HERE IS A LINE FROM TUNES AND TRIALS!**

**"Do you still have feelings for me?"**

**"...Psh, no...yes...I-I don't know..."**

**AH!**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

The doctors let me change into regular clothes, and after they run a few more tests, they'll let me see Austin. I need to talk to him about Arrianne.

"Are you feeling any better, Allyssa?" Dr. Green asks.

"Please, call me Ally. And yes, I'm feeling much better!" I say, hoping that my enthusiasm will get me out of here faster.

"Well, you're certainly doing a lot better. Would you like to go see your husband-"

"Yes!" I say, without hesetation.

"Alright. Just please, be careful." Dr. Green says.

He helps me stand up, then opens the door for me. Austin is in the room next door to me. Dr. Green opens the door, and when I walk in, he shuts it. Austin is in bed, watching a news report about us, not even noticing that I've walked in. He looks extremely worried.

I clear my throat, then he turns his head and sees me.

"Austin!" I exclaim.

"Ally! Oh, thank goodness you're okay." he says. I kneal down beside his bed and hug him, tears streaming down both our faces.

"Where's Arrianne?" Austin asks.

I look up at him in shock, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Austin asks, looking more worried than he did when I walked in.

"Austin...I don't know how to tell you this...but...the police officers, couldn't find Arrianne at Sonic Boom. They looked everywhere."

"What?! Then where is she?!"

"I don't know." I say, "But last night...after he knocked you out," I start bawling, "I saw him take her away."

Austin's eyes widen, "What?"

"While you and Eric were fighting, I took Arrianne upstairs to the practice room, and told her to hide in the closet, and not come out until I told her to. When I walked out, Eric was hiding behind the door, hit me with the butt of his gun, and I fell down all of the stairs."

"Is the baby okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, surprisingly, I didn't miscarriage, and everything in that situation will be alright." I say, "I saw that you were unconcious and in a pool of your own blood, and since I hit my head so many times, I was slowly loosing conciousness. Eric must have found Arrianne, because I saw him walking down the stairs with her thrown over his shoulder. He saw that I was awake, hit me with his gun again, and then I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital, and they're telling me that the police didn't find our daughter." I say.

"Oh my God..." Austin says.

"What do we do?" I ask, through tears.

"Alright, look, obviously, Eric is wanted, because he escaped police custody from when he abused Jazmine. If they find Eric, they'll find Arrianne. We have plenty of pictures of Arrianne that we can show the police, and we're famous, remember? We'll have the entire world to help us. We'll find her. It'll be okay." Austin says, tearing up as well.

I lay my head on his chest, and we both just...cry...for a little while.

* * *

The next day, Ally's POV

Ally and I both have been released from the hospital today, and right now, we're on our way to the police station. I don't care what it takes. I will find my little girl, and that son of a b*tch is gonna pay for taking her. And he's going to pay for hurting Ally and I. I won't be able to walk for two weeks-I have crutches now-and I have some pretty good scars on my neck and arm from where the guitar strings wrapped around me.

Oh yeah. He's going to pay.

* * *

"And this is the same man that escaped police custody under abuse of Jazmine fisher?" Officer Black asks.

"Yes." Ally and I say in unison.

"Do you have a picture of your daughter that we could use?"

We nod. Ally and I each take the pictures of Arrianne that we have in our walets, and hand them to Officer Black.

My phone is on vibrate, but I feel it buzzing, and it lights up. Who is calling me?

My phone says:

_In coming call from: Eric_

"Um..." I say, holding up my phone so that they can see.

"Answer it!" Ally says. Officer Black nods.

I answer it, then put the phone on speaker, and set it on the desk.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Austin." Eric's cold voice says through the phone.

"Where's Arrianne?! Give us our baby back!" Ally exclaims.

"And what makes you think I've taken her?" Eric asks.

"I saw you!" Ally says.

"Ah, that's right. You did see me take her, didn't you, Allyssa?" Eric says,"Well, you'll be happy to know that your daughter is asleep; safe and sound. For now."

"What are you going to do?!" I ask.

"I haven't decided yet. There are many methods that I could use. However, I _am _willing to make you a deal." Eric says, "You give me Jazmine, I leave Arrianne alone. It's as simple as that."

"I will _never _sell Jazmine like that!" Ally says.

"Oh, but Allyssa, I think you're going to have to. That is, if you ever want to see your precious Arrianne ever again." Eric says,"I'm going to call Jazmine now, and I will call back in two hours, with _her _opinion on the situation. Until then..."

And then the line goes dead.

"Do you think you can trase the call?" I ask Officer Black.

* * *

While Officer Black and a few other officers try to trase Eric's location from the phone call, Ally and I go to Sonic Boom, because some of the investigators want to ask us some questions.

When we walk in, there have got to be at least twenty investigators in there. Three walk up to Ally and I and start spitting out questions one by one. Ally and I do our best to answer them, but it's kind of hard since we don't remember most of what happend.

Right on time, Eric calls again, on Ally's phone this time. She puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the counter.

"Eric!" she exclaims.

"Woah! Is that any way to greet someone?" Eric asks through the phone.

"It is when you kidnapped our daughter!" I say.

"I didn't kidnap her. I simply took her without the permission of her parents, and no one but me knows where she is. There's a huge difference." Eric says. I can practically _hear _Ally rolling her eyes. Eric continues, "Anyways. I talked to Jazmine. She said she's willing to give herself up for Arrianne. In fact, she's on her way here right now."

"What?!" Ally and I exclaim in unison.

"That's right. So I guess we both win." Eric says.

"You're _seriously _going to give Arrianne back _just _because Jazmine turned herself into you?!" I say, suspicously.

"Nope." Eric says, "You see, I never said I'd give Arrianne back. I simply said I'd leave her alone."

Both mine and Ally's eyes widen.

Eric continues, "So, I am going to leave Arrianne here, tied to the bed. Yes, I have her tied up. Jazmine is meeting me somewhere else. I'll take her away, and have my way with her. Meanwhile, Arrianne will slowly starve to death. I suppose that this is pretty good revenge, huh? You see, our dear Allyssa, is the one that encouraged Jazmine to break up with me. If she hadn't done that, well, we wouldn't be here right now, would we?"

Ally's eyes slowly widen.

"Well, I should go. I'm meeting Jazmine in thirty minutes. Enjoy your undying guilt knowing that your daughter is going to die because of you, Allyssa. Bye!"

The line goes dead.

Ally just stares at the phone.

"Ally," I warn, "don't listen to him."

"Why not?" she asks, turning to me, "He's right."

"No. No he isn't. He just wants you to think that." I say.

Ally shakes her head, then goes into the bathroom, millions of tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Ally and I lay in bed. She lays her head on my chest, "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." she says.

"I probably won't be able to either. But we have to try." I say.

"What about Jazmine? What's going to happen to her?" Ally asks.

"I wish I had the answer to that, Allyssa. You have no idea." I say.

We lay there for a while in complete silence. After about half an hour, I know that Ally is asleep. I try my hardest not to wake her, and I sit up. I slowly stand up. My foot hurts really badly from when I got shot, but I can still walk on it. I walk over to the closet, then get black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and black sneakers. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this tonight.

After putting everything on, I leave a text for Ally. She's going to panic when she wakes up without me here. I grab my pocket knife, flashlight, and my keys, then head out.

* * *

The officers were able to trace the phone call from Eric, but the location was in the middle of no where, so they assumed that he was in a car when he'd made the phone call. They went to check it out, but there was literally nothing there. I'm going to go check it out for myself.

I know the location perfectly. There arent' many of these, but in very few locations in Florida, there are wooded areas. Lots of palm trees and a bunch of other tropical plants, but it's pretty much a forest. Dez and I used to go exploring in these forests when we were kids. The location of the phone call was in one of these wooded areas. I plan on looking at a few of them. And in all honesty, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

It's about a two hour drive, and it's about 1 am now, but I'm not at all tired. I reach the wooded area, park my car along side it. I don't care if my car gets towed, gets a ticket, or whatever the hell else, I am going to find my daughter.

Tonight.

There isn't a path, so I just start from where I'm at. I turn on my flashlight, and make sure I have extra batteries in my pocket if I need them. Depending on how long I'm out here, I probably will. My foot hurts like a mother, but that isn't going to stop me. This flashlight isn't much help. Occasionally I'll trip over a tree root or a rock or run into a thorn bush or something. The mosquitos aren't helping either, but I don't care what it takes. I will find Arrianne if it kills me.

* * *

After about an hour of looking, I've found absolutley nothing, and my flashlight is dying. I sit down on a log-which I think used to be a pretty tall tree-and the flashlight goes out completley, leaving me in nearly pitch black darkness. The moon above me is my only light. I take my phone out for a light source. Ally must still be asleep, because I have no calls or texts from her, and despite being in the middle of a forest, I have pretty good reception. I use the phone as a light while I'm changing the batteries to the flashlight. The flashlight blinks a few times, then lights up again.

That's when I notice something.

The flashlight is pointed at the ground. I put my phone back in my pocket, then pay attention to what I see on the ground. Are those...tire tracks?

My phone starts buzzing. I get it out of my pocket, and see that Ally is calling me. I press ignore. I hate doing that to her, but I don't have time for her to yell at me to come back. I look back at the ground. Those are defenatley tire tracks. My phone starts buzzing again with texts and calls from Ally. I finally decide to turn my phone off, so that I can avoid those. I start following the tire tracks to see where they'll go. They just keep going and going. Eric must have taken a car to get to a place that took me two hours to drive to. It's not like he could have done this on foot while carrying a six year old. I keep following the tracks for about another mile, and after that I have to sit down. My foot is absolutley killing me, and I'm dying of thirst. I packed a water bottle, and I chug down about half of it. I stay there for a little while longer, when I notice something.

In the distance. It's really small, but it's some sort of structure. Is that a car?! Who could possibly be out here? Is Eric back? Are the police here looking for Arrianne?

I guess I'll find out.

I stand, and keep following the tire tracks until I reach the car. The car appears to be burned, and there are a couple of red jugs that I assume carried gasoline next to it. I pick up one of the jugs. Empty. I walk over to the burned car to see if I can find any evidence. The windows are broken, and one of the doors has fallen off. I look in the front and back seats. I can't find anything! Everything is covered in soot! Eric is smarter than I thought he was.

Then, something catches my eye. I sparkles whenever the flashlight hits it. I pick it up. Wings. Covered in soot, what I picked up is wings. The wings that Arrianne had on her costume! So this _is _Eric's car! Uh...make that _was_.

I get out of the car, then notice something. More tracks, but they aren't tire tracks.

There are foot prints, but also two thick lines in the dirt.

Like someone was walking, and someone else was being dragged.

I follow these. After a while, the two lines disappear, and only the foot prints are left. About five yards away, I see something else glittering. The footprints go past it. I walk up to it and pick it up. It was the tiara that Ari was wearing as part of her costume. Must have dropped it, which means that Eric was carrying her. Maybe he was dragging her at first, then picked her up.

I keep following the footprints, until they just...stop.

They didn't lead my anywhere. I'm still in the middle of the woods, with nothing. And the foot prints have just stopped. There is nothing but trees.

Just when I thought I might accually be able to find her, I'm starting to loose hope. I sit on a large rock near by, and let out a heavy sigh. I sit in silence for a few minutes...when I hear something.

I perk up, and stay absolutley still. I don't want to make any noise, in case I hear it again.

...I do! I heard it again! It sounded like...there it is again! It sounded like coughing...there it is again! I stand up, but wait in silence. I wait...but I hear nothing.

...Again! But this time, it was a lot more silent. I hear it again, and it's even more silent. I kneal down to the ground...I hear it again. Is it...underground? I lay on my stomach and press my ear to the ground. After a few seconds, I hear it again. It's defenatley beneath me! I keep listening. I hear it one last time, but then I hear nothing. I stay in that position on the ground for about ten minutes, hearing nothing. What ever I am hearing is underneath of me. I get on my knees, and without even thinking, I start to dig with my hands. I should have brought a shovel, but I didn't.

* * *

I'm sweating, and tired. I look at the time on my almost dead phone. 3:28 am. I've been digging for almost an hour and a half. I turn my phone off again to avoid any phone calls from Ally, but I just had to see what the time was.

I _have _found _something_, but I still need to uncover it. I've almost got all of it. It's big, and it's wooden. After another good fifteen minutes, I see that it's a door! Like a cellar maybe.

And it's locked.

Then I remember! Ally keeps bobbie pins on the key chains in case she ever needs them. Lucky for me, I know how to pick a lock with bobbie pins. I get the keys out of my pocket and try my luck.

Ten minutes later, the lock gives, and I open the door.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_I have seventeen worried, angry phone calls from Ally, and she's crying in every single one of them. I'm surprised she doens't slap me when she walks into the room. No, she just hugs me, and I hug her back._

* * *

**Okay...so. Uh, yeah.**

**I SAW TUNES AND TRIALS ON YOUTUBE!**

**I'M GOING TO A LIVE TAPING OF AUSTIN AND ALLY ON AUGUST 16TH!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I just got back from the beach! There were awesome waves, but now all I can taste is salt. Ew! And my eyes burn pretty good too. But enough about that. I left ya'll at a pretty good cliffy, didn't I? Did Austin find Arrianne? Where is Eric? What happend to Jazmine? So many unanswered questions that may or may not get answered in this chapter. You'll have to read to find out...**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Ten minutes later, the lock gives, and I open the door.

It's almost pitch black, even with my flashlight. I see that there are many stairs, going down. I start walking down the stairs, and they creak as I do so. I go very slowly, because I am afraid that they'll break otherwise. I shine my flashlight around. It smells really weird in here. This certainly _looks _like a cellar. It could also be used as a storm shelter. Florida is on an ocean, so this wouldn't be a bad place to hide in the middle of a hurricane. It could have also been used as a bomb shelter back when there was a war going on in America. But the reason _why _this place is here, is the least of my worries. Right now, I need to find my daughter.

There is almost nothing in here except for that God awful smell.. The walls and floor are concrete, there is a shelf with food on it that may or may not be spoiled, a couch, a couple of pillows, and a blanket. I walk over to the shelf of food. Some of the cans are open, so someone has been here recently. I look around, and this tiny room is all there is. There's nothing else.

"Arrianne!" I call. There's an echo.

No responce.

"Ari!" I call. Another echo.

No responce.

Maybe there's something behind this couch or shelf. I walk over to the shelf, and move some of the cans and jars around to see if there is some sort of switch. Nothing. Then, I settle on moving the shelf to see if there is anything behind it. I push it, and manage to move it to the other side of the room. Nothing. I walk over to the couch, and move that over too. Just when I think that there is nothing there either, just when I'm about to give up, something shines when my flashlight hits it. Something on the wall. I walk over to it, and it's a doorknob. There must be a door hidden in the wall! I try opening it.

Locked.

Why am I not surprised?

I take the bobby pins from the key chain and try unlocking it, but it doesn't work! Ugh! Just when I thought I was close to finding her! I resort to plan B. I search along the walls, and eventually find the outline of the door that the knob is connected to. It was pretty well hidden. I feel around it, and it isn't concrete, like the rest of the walls. It's a wooden door, which means that I can knock it down.

I take a few steps back, then run at the door and hit it with my shoulder.

Ouch.

Nothing. It didn't budge. I back up again, a little bit further this time. I run at the door and hit it again.

Ouch.

Again.

Nothing. It still hasn't budged. I back up again, this time, until my back is all the way up against the opposite wall. I run at the door and hit it again.

It opens.

I stumble a bit, because I didn't expect it to open. The door falls to the ground, and so do I, dropping my flashlight in the process. I crawl over to where my flashlight is on the floor. I pick up the flashlight, then sit for a moment, taking in what just happend. I rub my shoulder. It hurts pretty badly now, and my foot is absolutley killing me. But I can't give up now. Not when I'm so close.

I stand up, and take in my surroundings. The smell is even worse in here. This room is a lot bigger, but still equally as creepy, disgusting, and dark as the room before it.

"Arrianne!" I call. It echos again.

No responce.

I shine my flashlight along the walls. I then realize what this room is.

A weapon room.

There are guns of every kind. Knives that I've never even seen before. Strange liquids in weird containers. And dozens and dozens of pill jars. Wow, when Eric says he had a lot of methods that he could use, he wasn't kidding.

And that scares the hell out of me.

There are a bunch of other stuff hanging up along the walls of this room. I keep walking, until I reach the back of the room. When I reach the back, there are two rooms. One that looks like a bathroom-I'm not even going to go in there-and a room with a closed door.

I would question how I was able to hear the sound of coughing all the way back up in the woods, but every step I take creates an echo. When ever I call for Arrianne, my voice echos. So the sound of the coughing probably created an echo too, and I was able to hear it.

I walk up to the closed door, grab the doorknob, and twist.

I am surprised to find that the door is unlocked. There was probably no need to lock it since this entire place was very well hidden in the woods, and the first two doors were locked. Plus, maybe whoever was in this place before needed to go into this room often, meaning they never had to lock it.

I walk into the room, and shine my flashlight in. The smell is the worst in here. In this room, is a bed. Very neatly made, with a blue floral blanket on it, which was now faded. There were two pillows on this bed too.

But there was one thing on this bed that really stuck out to me...

The person on it.

Arrianne.

Both of her hands and feet were tied to the posts of the bed, and her head was hanging down, making her chin dig into her chest. Her eyes were closed-I think she may have even been unconcious-but they blink open a couple of times when I shine the flashlight at her. She looks weak. She looks hurt. She looks terrible.

"Arrianne." I say, knealing down beside the bed.

She turns her head and looks at me. She speaks-very weakly I might add, "Wha-" but she cuts herself off by going into a coughing fit, her coughs echoing. I was right. I take the water bottle out of my bag and put it to her lips.

"Here. Drink it." I say.

Arrianne drinks down almost all of the water in a matter of seconds, meaning that Eric treated her worse than I thought he would. When she finishes, she starts panting really hard.

"It's okay. You're okay. Daddy's gonna get you out of here." I say.

"But Uncle Eric said that you and Mommy died." Arrianne says, her voice at whisper level.

"He's not your uncle, and he lied to you." I say. I look at the ropes that are tying her to the bed. At the part around her wrist, it's red and sticky with blood. She must have been struggling against the ropes and they cut her, "My pocket knife isn't gonna cut this rope." I say. I try untying the knots, but that doesn't work either. Then, I remember, "I'll be right back." I tell Arrianne.

I stand and leave the room, going into the weapon room. I grab one of the sharper knives, then go back into the room with the bed. I kneal down beside Arrianne and start cutting the rope at the knots. The rope snaps and falls off of Arrianne's wrist. I move down to her foot, doing the same thing that I did. The rope again snaps, and falls off her foot. I go to her other foot and wrist, then throw the knife down. Arrianne looks like she's going to pass out again. I pick her up, and walk out. I walk out of the weapon room and back into the main room.

I forget to be careful on the stairs walking back out, and one of them breaks as I step on it, making my foot go through. The same foot that I got shot in. I cry out in pain, but I yank my foot out and keep going. God, it's going to be a miracle if I'm ever able to walk again after I've destroyed this foot! I just _had _to get shot in the foot, didn't I? Eh, I suppose it could have been worse, like the chest, or the head or something.

I don't even bother shutting the cellar door as I walk back into the forest. I follow the tire tracks back to where I was when I found them.

"Don't worry, Ari. We're almost there." I say.

And then I remember that we're in the middle of no where, two hours away from civilization.

But I keep going.

After I find the spot I was when I discovered the tire tracks, I follow the foot prints that my shoes left. I then remember that it took me an hour to get this far.

But I keep going.

* * *

It takes me an hour to get to the car, but I get there. I lay Arrianne down in the backseat and buckle her in.

"Daddy, where are we going?" she asks, still at whisper level.

"To the hospital." I say. I shut the door, then get in the driver's side. The engine roars, and I hit the gas.

It's a two hour drive to the hospital. If I would have known that Arrianne was going to be this hurt, I would have been a bit more prepared.

This probably isn't the best time to ask her this, but I just _have _to know, "Can you tell me what he did to you?" I ask.

No responce.

"Ari?" I ask. I look in the rearview mirror, and see that she's lost conciousness again. My heart almost stops, but then I see her chest moving up and down, meaning that she's breathing.

Two hours to get to a hospital isn't going to cut it. I floor the gas, and pray to God that I don't get pulled over.

* * *

I make it to the hospital in a little less than an hour because I was speeding, and luckily, didn't get pulled over. I park the car in the area marked "emergency". I get Arrianne out of the car and pick her up. I shut the back door then rush into the hospital.

"Somebody help!" I exclaim,"Please, help!"

One of the nurses rushes up to me, "What happened?"

"I-It's a long story. I don't know how long it's been since she's eaten or drunken anything-"

"What is her relation to you?"

"She's my daughter." I say.

A few more doctors and nurses rush over to us and take Arrianne to a room.

"What happened to your shoulder?" A different nurse asks me.

I look at my left shoulder, which is now covered in blood. I hadn't even noticed it until now, "I must have hurt it breaking down that door." I say.

"Well, come on, let's get a look at it." The nurse says, leading me away. I'm now limping because of my foot.

"Why are you limping?" The nurse asks.

"Boy, do I have a story to tell you." I say.

* * *

My shoulder and foot both needed stitches. While the nurse is stitching up my shoulder, Officer Black payed me a visit, and I told him everything that happened. He said that once I'm up and moving again, I need to show him and the other officers where this "cellar" was. He said that they found Jazmine, and Eric is once again in police custody.

* * *

Arrianne is asleep. Not knocked out. Asleep.

"So, what's the damage, doc?" I ask the doctor.

"She's very dehydrated, we'll need to fix that when she wakes up. She also hasn't eaten in a while. I assume two to three days it's been. She lost a lot of blood, and appears to be badly beaten. Now, I'm not sure how _this _happened, but her vocal chords are damaged as well."

"Probably from screaming for help and coughing so much." I say.

"Yes, that's another thing." the doctor says, "Mr. Moon, when you found Arrianne, did you smell anything like chemicals or mold?"

"I don't know, but it _did _smell pretty funky in there." I say.

"Well, until the police figure out what it was, we won't know. But whatever it was, it was in the air, and Arrianne seems to have inhaled a lot of it. The reason why _you _weren't affected is because you weren't in there as long as Arrianne here was."

I nod, understanding what he means.

"She obviously hasn't slept properly in a while, so it may be a while before she wakes up. I suggest you get some sleep too, Mr. Moon. " the doctor says, "Oh, by the way. We've made some phone calls, and your wife is on her way."

I nod.

The doctor walks out of the room, leaving me with a sense of relief that all of this crap is almost over. I let out a heavy sigh, and sink into the chair that I'm sitting in.

I hear the door open, and I stand up when I see who has walked in, "Hey." I say, nervously. I have seventeen worried, angry phone calls from Ally, and she's crying in every single one of them. I'm surprised she doesn't slap me when she walks into the room. No, she just hugs me, and I hug her back. She starts bawling, and I hold her close to me. I sit back down in the chair and hold her in my lap. I gently rock her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Austin, what the hell happened?" Ally asks.

I start from the beginning and tell Ally everything that happened, and what I found. I told her what Arrianne looked like when I first found her. The doctors certainly did a good job of cleaning her up. I tell her about how I had to get my foot and shoulder stitched, and then told her about what the doctor said; that he said that Arrianne had inhaled something dangerous, and we need to find out what it is. I also told her that the police found Jazmine, that she's perfectly fine, and that Eric is once again in police custody.

"I still can't believe you did all of that." Ally says, "But I'm glad you did."

I smile, "I am too." I say.

* * *

Three days later.

The doctors had to do a surgery on Arrianne's vocal chords to fix the damage, and they also had to look at her lungs to see if they could figure out what it is that she inhaled. I'm on crutches again-not that I was ever _not _on them-so I can't go with the police to the place where Arrianne was being held. I told them the location the best I could, and about an hour later, I got a call saying that they'd found it. _Another _hour later, I got _another _phone call that what Arrianne had inhaled was black mold. It's very dangerous and poisonous, and Arrianne was breathing that air for days. It didn't affect me all that much because I was only in there for a few minutes. The black mold is that weird thing I kept smelling.

Arrianne is done with both surgeries, and is sleeping now. She's going to be released from the hospital the day after tomorrow, then we'll get a day to just be at home, and relax. After that, we're going to start going to the police station to find out what exactly happened to Arrianne, because we still don't know what exactly Eric put her through. It's early November now, and we don't think we'll be putting Arrianne back in school until after winter break. But that depends on how long all of this other stuff takes.

* * *

Two days later, Ally's POV

Arrianne is home now. She's still pretty beaten up, but I think she's more bruised on the inside than she is on the outside. We still don't really know what exactly Eric did to her. Austin and I haven't asked her, just because we don't want to upset her any more.

I walk into our bedroom and see Austin, sitting on the bed, with a sleeping Arrianne on his lap. We figured this would happen. At the hospital, Ari absolutely _refused _to go to sleep unless either Austin or I was there with her. Austin gives me a sad smile, and I give him one back. This is Arrianne's first night home since the incident, and we knew it'd be hard. I turn off the light, and crawl into bed. Hopefully, we will all have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"Okay, Arrianne. Pretend that this doll is you, and this doll is Eric." Sofia says, handing Arrianne two dolls, "Now, could you show me with the dolls what Eric would do to you?"_

_"Or I could just tell you." Arrianne says._

_Sofia blinks. She'd never gotten that kind of reaction before, "Okay." she says, "Tell me what he did."_

_Arrianne sets the dolls down, and looks up at Sofia,"Are you going to tell my parents what I tell you?"_

_"Well, I'm going to have too, Sweetheart." Sofia says._

_Arrianne nods, "Yeah...I know." she mumbles,"Okay, well..." she trails off, trying to think of what to say. She picks up the dolls again, "He did this a few times." she says. Sofia gasps, "Do you have any rope that the dolls could use? Maybe yarn? Or maybe I could just tell you that he tied me to a bed."_

* * *

**Sofia is a new character that we will meet next chapter. I am so sunburned! It hurts! GGRRRRR!**

**Who's ready for "Tunes and Trials"?! I know I am, but I've already seen it, but I'm gonna watch it again!**

**Who's ready for "Teen Beach Movie"?! I didn't look that one up on youtube...maybe I should. Hmm...**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Follow my tumblr page! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Tunes and Trials was on last night! And so was Teen Beach Movie! Who saw them?**

**So, the last chapter was...interesting, wasn't it? Trust me, this one will be pretty interesting as well. Though, it will also be kind of...demented...so prepare yourselves.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

No one's POV (Dream/Flashback)

_Arrianne hung upside down over Eric's shoulder, punching and kicking, trying to get free. He'd just driven her to a place two hours away, she had no idea where they were, and he'd dragged her for part of this long walk through the woods, but at one point, she'd gotten free, but Eric grabbed her again, and put her over his shoulder, "Let me go!" she shouted, "My Mom and Dad are gonna get you and put you in jail!"_

_"Shut up!" Eric shouted._

_"MOM! DAD!" Arrianne shouts._

_"YOU'RE PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE B**CH! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!"_

_That shut her up. Arrianne had no idea where she was, just that she was somewhere in the middle of a forest. The light of the car that Eric had set on fire was heating her, and it actually kind of felt nice in the cold breeze. Eric kneels down, and Arrianne hears the sound of a door opening. Eric stands up again, and starts walking down some stairs. Suddenly, Eric puts her down, then pushes her down the stairs! The bottom step breaks, and Arrianne lays on the ground as Eric shuts the door on the ceiling._

_"Ow..." Arrianne says, sitting up, rubbing her head, "That hurt!"_

_"It was supposed to." Eric says._

_"What do you want with me?" Arrianne asks. Eric doesn't respond, "Please, can't you just let me go, Uncle Eric?"_

_Eric stiffens when she calls him "Uncle" Eric. He digs through his bag and finds a candle. He lights it and sets it on a shelf in the back of the room. The tiny candle surprisingly lights up the entire room._

_"Does this place even have a bathroom?" Arrianne asks._

_Eric doesn't respond. He just yanks Arrianne's arm and pulls her over. He moves over the couch in the room, and opens a door behind it. The room is dark. Eric pulls out another candle and lights it. He sets it down, and the room is lit. _

_"Why do you have all of this stuff?" Arrianne asks._

_"Don't touch it!" Eric says, "And you don't need to know why I have it. All you need to know is that I'll use all of it on you if you don't shut your damn mouth!" he says. He yanks her arm and leads her to another room. He shoves her in it and shuts the door. Arrianne then realizes that she's in a bathroom. A disgusting bathroom._

* * *

_Arrianne was back in the main room, sitting on the couch. She was scared, and everything hurt. Eric had gone back "upstairs" and said he'd be back in a few minutes, and that if she wasn't still sitting on that couch when he got back, that he'd slit her throat. She didn't know if he was messing with her or not, but she didn't want to take any chances._

_The door on the ceiling opens, and Eric walks down the stairs and closes the door and locks it. He turns to face Arrianne, a look of approval on his face, "You hungry, kid?"_

_"Yeah." Arrianne says. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but it seemed like forever._

_"Here." Eric says, tossing her an apple. He was suddenly being really nice and friendly._

_"Thanks...?" Arrianne says. The look on Eric's face said that he really wanted her to bite into this apple. He had a look of anticipation. Arrianne bites into the apple, and pain shoots through her mouth. She screams with her mouth closed. She spits out the contents in her mouth and tastes blood. She drops the apple to the ground, and when it hits the floor, she realizes that there was a razor blade in it. She tried screaming, but her mouth hurt too much to open._

_Eric was bent over laughing, smacking his leg. He then straightens up, and his face was serious, "Oh, did I hurt you?" he asks, sarcastically._

_Arrianne nods, not getting the sarcasm, and spitting out a good deal of blood on to the floor._

_"Sorry. The razor blade in the apple has been a Halloween tradition for as long as I can remember." he says, not sounding sorry at all,"Now, do me a favor, or else I'll hurt you even more."_

_Arrianne nods, willing to do what he says._

_"Get on the ground, and lay on your stomach."_

_Arrianne nods. She gets on the floor, and lays on her stomach._

_"Now, no matter what you do, do not move, or so help me god I will kill you." Eric says._

_"Uncle Eric?" Arrianne asks, feeling extreme pain in her mouth._

_"What?" he spits._

_"Did you...did you really kill my parents?"_

_Eric smiles, "That I did." he says. _

_Arrianne starts tearing up, but she tried her best not to let Eric see, because she was afraid of what he'd do if he did. Her tongue and the roof of her mouth had gotten cut pretty badly by the razor blade, and they hurt._

_Eric gets behind Arrianne and kneels down behind her with something in his hands, but Arrianene couldn't tell what it was. She suddenly feels something on her back, and she realizes that it's a knife._

_"Listen to me, and you won't get hurt, got it?" Eric demands, "And do not talk, or this knife will go straight through your back, am I understood?"_

_Arrianne nods._

_"Good. Here are some ground rules. You will not speak unless I speak to you, and you will not make any noise; unless it's screaming of course. I love the sound of screaming, just no screaming for help, but I can make an exception for plain, good old fashioned blood curdling screaming. You will do as I say at all times or I will kill you. I will give you food and water when I feel like it. You will only use that bathroom with my permission. That is all. Understood?"_

_Arrianne nods._

_"Excellent." Eric says, lifting the knife from Arrianne's back, "Stand, then sit back on the couch."_

_Arrianne nods. She stands up, then sits on the couch again._

_"I am going into the next room for a few minutes. Do not move." Eric says, pointing the knife at her._

_Arrianne nods. She sits there while Eric enters the other room. About five minutes later, he comes back with a glass in his hand with strange liquid in it. Arrianne couldn't tell what was in it in the dim candle light, but it looked blue._

_"Drink this." Eric says, "Don't worry. It's just koolaid." he says._

_Arrianne nods, slowly, taking the glass from Eric. She puts it to her lips, and drinks it. She didn't want to, but she was afraid of what Eric may do if she doesn't. It certainly tasted like koolaid, but she had no idea if it really was or not. She finishes the glass, then gives it back to Eric, who slowly lets a smile curl across his face._

_He looks at her, "Arrianne," he says, turning his head, "do you see this scar on my neck? Oh, and I'm giving you permission to speak when answering this question."_

_It was a bit harder to see it in the candlelight, but yes, she could see it, a large red scar on the side of Eric's neck, "Yes." she whispers._

_He looks at her again, "How would you like to have one, just like it?" he asks, smiling evilly. _

_"What?" Arrianne asks. She suddenly started to feel dizzy,"What did you say that drink was again?"_

_"Just some koolaid...with some other stuff in it."_

_Arrianne blinks a few times. Everything was starting to get blurry. The last thing she sees before she blacks out is Eric, pulling a knife out, and smiling._

_Everything goes dark before she even feels the knife touch her flesh._

* * *

_When she wakes, she can't move, and the pain across her body has increased, and this time, the pain was everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean everywhere. She couldn't move, and as she looked around, she realized that she was on a bed. A queen sized bed. She tried tugging her arms and legs free, but then got a burning sensation on her wrists and ankles. She realizes that she is tied to a bed. She wonders what Eric did to her in her "sleep",but maybe that's not something that she wants to think about. She keeps trying to get free._

_Half an hour later, her wrists and ankles are bloody from tugging at the ropes so much, trying to get free._

_Suddenly, a door that Arrianne didn't even know was there opens. There stands Eric, "I thought I heard noise coming from in here. Did you have a nice nap?"_

_"LET ME GO!" Arrianne says, tears running down her face. She was in horrible pain right now, on the inside and out._

_"Now, is that any way to talk to someone who can easily take your life away?" Eric says, "Just for that, I'm leaving. Well, not just for that. Jazmine as finally come to her senses, and is giving herself up. Now, she's really stupid, because she thinks that our deal was that if she comes to me, I'll set you free. Well, that's not it. I specifically said that if she surrenders to me, that I will 'leave you alone'. So that's what I'm doing. I'm leaving you alone, here to die. You will not get any food. You will not drink. You will not get free. You will, however, die. You see, I'm pretty sure we've got ourselves a black mold infestation, and that could really hurt someone. If you keep breathing it, you're going to die in a matter of days. But even if the black mold wasn't there, you'd still be dead in days. You don't even want to know what I did to you while you were out. Don't worry, you're still a virgin, I just had some fun with you. You're just lucky you still have that dress on."_

_"What does virgin mean?" Arrianne asks, looking and sounding confused._

_Eric just laughs, "You're so f***ing innocent, it's hilarious!" Eric says,"Anyway," he says, pulling out a gun, "This should help you die just a bit faster." he says. Just when Arrianne thinks that he is going to shoot her, he does something entirely different, yet just as painful. He turns the gun around, holds it up, then brings it down, hitting Arrianne's left leg, making her cry out in pain, "Yes, that's right. Scream. Scream as loud as you can, let me hear that beautiful sound." He hits her other leg as hard as he can, and makes his way up her body, hitting as hard as he can, finally hitting her head hard enough, not to knock her out, but to make her scream extremely loud. Eric just laughs, then says one last thing._

_He kneels down next to Arrianne, and whispers in her ear, "Lights out, you f***ing c**t." He stands up, "I'll see you in hell."_

_He raises the gun, then brings it down on Arrianne's head._

_Once again, everything goes black._

* * *

_Arrianne slips in and out of consciousness over an unknown amount of time. Her lungs feel funny, and whenever she awakens, she goes into extreme coughing fits, that hurt very badly. Her neck hurt really bad, and she remembers something that Eric had said earlier._

"Do you see this scar on my neck? How would you like to have one, just like it?"

_Arrianne was going to go out on the limb and say that if she'd made it out of here-which she most likely wouldn't-that she would have a pretty nasty scar on her neck. She continued to struggle against the ropes that bound her to the bed, but after a while, she could feel blood running down her flesh, and she just stopped. She didn't understand what she'd done to deserve this. Her mom had always told her that everything happens for a reason. What was the reason for this? What was the reason behind all of this torture? _

_She cried, hoping that her Mommy and Daddy would come rescue her, but Eric had told her that he had killed them, and soon, she would be dead too. This was the most terrified that Arrianne had ever had the displeasure of being. Arrianne cried until she ran out of tears, and she would always run out of them quickly, because she was dehydrated. Her mouth still hurt from the razor blade in the apple that Eric had given her who knows how long ago, and she was very thirsty. She was also starving. How long had she been here? How much time had passed? How much longer would she have to suffer until she finally died and all of this torture would finally be over?_

_I now what you're thinking. A six year old girl, thinking such horrible thoughts? Is she actually saying that she _wants _to die? The answer to that is, she's not sure. If you were in her shoes, what would you be thinking? The answer to that, is you wouldn't be thinking straight at all. You'd just let your mind race until finally, everything stops, and you die. Arrianne bursts into another coughing fit, then passes out again. It's actually a lot better for Arrianne when she's passed out, because she couldn't feel any pain._

_Arrianne's head jolts up when she thinks she's heard something. What's happening? Oh no. Has Eric come back?! What was he going to do to her? She didn't know. She didn't hear much._

_"Arrianne!" Someone calls._

_Arrianne is too weak to respond, but the person responding sounded like her dad. Does that mean he's calling her to him? Is she dying and going to heaven with her mom and dad? Is all of this pain, misery, and torture finally over?_

_"Ari!" The voice calls again. It was her father calling her. No doubt of that. She was dying for sure._

_She thought she could hear something in one of the other rooms, but she didn't know which one, and she didn't know for sure what she was hearing. Was it heaven? Or did Eric really come back?_

_Suddenly, she hears a crashing sound, like someone running into something. After a few seconds, she hears it again, only harder. Seconds later, the sound is heard again, only much harder, much louder, and there's a crashing sound after words. Things are silent for a few minutes, and Arrianne can't really process why._

_"Arrianne!" her father's voice calls again. He must be coming to take her to heaven, he must. Arrianne is still too weak to respond, so she just waits. Waits for her dad to come and take her away from this awful place, and take her to heaven with her mom. They were all dead, but everything would be okay now. Everything would be okay._

_Arrianne hears footsteps outside. Oh no. Is Eric trying to make Arrianne stay here, and not go up to heaven with her dad? She could hear her dad's voice just a few minutes ago, she knows she did! So who do those footsteps outside belong to? Eric must be here to force her to stay and be tortured. That has to be it._

_The footsteps get closer to the door, and Arrianne hears the doorknob turn. She waits. Waits for Eric to walk in and hurt her more._

_The door opens, but it's not Eric that walks into the room. The person has a flashlight, and shines it in her face, making her flinch._

_"Arrianne." her father says, kneeling down beside the bed. _

_What? Her father is alive? How could that be? Arrianne turns her head and looks at her father, "Wha-" she starts, but she goes into a coughing fit._

_Her father pulls something out of a bag, and with the light of the flashlight, Arrianne can see that it is a water bottle, "Here. Drink it." he says._

_Arrianne didn't need to be told twice. She drinks almost all of the water in the bottle within a matter of seconds. It felt great. It was the biggest relief to her JUST to have some water. When she finishes, she starts panting really hard._

_"It's okay. You're okay. Daddy's gonna get you out of here." Austin says._

_"But Uncle Eric said that you and Mommy died." Arrianne says, her voice at whisper level._

_"He's not your uncle, and he lied to you." Austin says. He looks at the ropes keeping Arrianne to the bed, "My pocket knife isn't going to cut this." he says. He tries untying the knots, but that doesn't work either, "Ill be right back." he tells Arrianne._

_He stands and walks into the other room. The one with all of guns and the knifes and everything else. When he walks back in, he has a large knife with him. He must have gotten that from one of the shelves in the room full of weapons. He cuts the rope at the knots, and the rope falls off of Arrianne's wrists and ankles. This is all too much for Arrianne to process at the moment, and she feels like she might pass out again. She feels herself being lifted up, as Austin is now carrying her. He takes her all the way out into the main room and starts walking back up the stairs. One of the stairs breaks, and one of Austin's feet goes through it. He cries out in pain, then yanks his foot out and keeps going. Arrianne feels a wave of relief wash over her as her dad takes her outside. She let the fresh air explore her lungs. She could hear crickets chirping. She could see fireflies. She could see the moon and the stars in the sky. It was obviously night time, but Arrianne hadn't known that until now. She clings to her father as tight as she possibly can-which wasn't very tight, considering how weak she was-as he takes her to __safety. Arrianne didn't know where safety was yet, just that her father was going to take her there, and that she would be okay._

* * *

_It takes Austin an hour to get to the car, but he gets there, the sun rising in the horizon. Austin opens the back door and lays Arrianne down in the backseat and buckles her in. She still felt lots of pain, but it was okay, because she knew that the pain would stop soon. She was going to be okay again. Her dad was going to take her somewhere safe. Arrianne had complete faith in that._

_"Daddy, where are we going?" Arrianne asks, still at whisper level._

_"To the hospital." Austin says. He shuts the door._

_That's all Arrianne hears before she blacks out again._

* * *

Arrianne gasps and jumps as she wakes up from yet another horrible nightmare. She'd had these nightmares at the hospital as well, and this had been her first night home. She remembered falling asleep on her father's lap, and now she was still in her parents' bed, waking up from a nightmare.

"Ari," she hears her mother say as she sits up as well, "the nightmares again?"

Ari nods and hugs her mother tight.

"They're getting better. You made it 'till morning this time." Ally says.

Arrianne nods, still a bit shaken by what she'd just seen. She hadn't spoken as much since she'd returned home, or since she'd been in the hospital for that matter. She didn't stop talking completely, she just didn't talk as much, because she was afraid that if she spoke enough, one of two things would happen. One, her tongue and mouth would start bleeding again, or someone would ask her about what had happened with Eric. Or worse, both.

Today, would be a "normal" day. Everyone would just get to sit at home and relax. Tomorrow, they'd have to go to the police station to answer some more questions. The day after that, is Arrianne's first therapy appointment.

* * *

The next day.

Everyone was nice and settled in the police station. Austin and Ally were in one room, answering questions about finding Arrianne-though Austin was answering more than Ally-and Arrianne was in a separate room. She was sitting across from a blonde, female police officer, who was sitting at a desk. She was nice to Arrianne, and only asked simple questions.

* * *

Now, the officer had taken Arrianne into a different room. There was a window in this room, so that you could look into another room. In the other room, stood five men. Each man had a number on him. 1,2,3,4 or 5.

"Now, Arrianne, we have five different men who we think is the man that did this to you, but we need to know for sure. Can you please tell us which one it is? Don't worry, they can't see you." the female officer-Officer Swift-says.

Arrianne takes a step closer to the window, seeming hesitant, "You're _sure _they can't see me?"

"Positive." Officer Swift.

Arrianne takes another step closer, and takes a good look at the five men standing along the wall. She looks at 1 and 2. Not him. Then, she sees him, without even having to look at 4 or 5, because there stood Eric, number 3.

"Number three. He's the one." Arrianne says.

"You're _sure _that's him?" Officer Swift asks.

Arrianne turns to face Officer Swift, "Positive." she says.

* * *

The next day.

"Don't worry, Sweet heart. This will be good for you." Ally says.

"And you'll probably have fun with this lady too." Austin says.

Arrianne nods. They were sitting in the lobby of a children's therapy place. Sofia Devin was who would be talking to Arrianne today, and every Tuesday for the next twelve weeks, twenty four if Arrianne needs it.

Speaking of Sofia, a door opens, and she walks out into the lobby with a smile on her face. She approaches them, "Hi, you must be the Moon family. I'm Sofia." she says, shaking their hands, "Okay, so, this is how this is gonna work. I'm going to talk to Arrianne by herself, then my assistant, Tara, will take Arrianne while I talk to you guys about what Arrianne has told me. Then that will be that, and you guys will be free to go! Sound good?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright. Come with me to my office, Arrianne." Sofia says.

Arrianne nods. She hops out of her seat and follows Sofia, not even looking back at her parents. Sofia opens the door for Arrianne, and they walk down a long hallway.

"It's this one." Sofia says, opening a door. The office was a nice color of purple, with white chairs and a white couch. A tall, African American woman was sitting in one of the chairs, "Arrianne, this is my assistant, Tara."

"Hello, Arrianne." Tara says.

Arrianne waves.

"Have a seat on the couch, Arrianne." Sofia says.

Arrianne nods, then walks over to the couch and sits on it. Sofia walks over to her desk, and grabs something, "Okay, Arrianne. Pretend that this doll is you, and this doll is Eric." Sofia says, handing Arrianne two dolls,"Now, could you show me with the dolls what Eric would do to you?"

"Or I could just tell you." Arrianne says.

Sofia blinks. She'd never gotten that kind of reaction before,"Okay." she says, "Tell me what he did."

Arrianne sets the dolls down, then looks up at Sofia,"Are you going to tell my parents what I tell you?"

"Well, I'm going to have to, Sweetheart." Sofia says.

Arrianne nods, "Yeah...I know." she mumbles,"Okay, well..." she trails off, trying to think of what to say. She picks up the dolls again, "He did this a few times." she says. Sofia gasps, "Do ou have any rope that the dolls could use? Maybe some yarn? Or maybe I could just tell you that he tied me to a bed."

Sofia and Tara each give eachother a glance, then return their attention to Arrianne.

Arrianne sets the dolls down again, "What I'm trying to say, is that dolls couldn't tell you what he did to me. He made me eat an apple with a razor blade in it. He threatened me-"

"How did the threaten you? What did he say?" Sofia asks.

"I was getting to that." Arrianne says, "He made me lay down on the floor on my stomach, and he put a knife to my back. He said that if I didn't do what he said, and if I spoke when I wasn't supposed to, he would kill me."

"What do you mean if you didn't speak when you were supposed to?"

"He said that I couldn't speak unless spoken to." Arrianne says, "The dolls couldn't tell you that he made me drink some weird koolaid that made me fall asleep."

Sofia and Tara's eyes both widen.

"When I woke up, I was tied to a bed. My wrists and feet were tied. Whenever I'd try to get free, the ropes would dig into my skin until I started bleeding. Eric took a really big gun and beat me with it until I was knocked out. I don't know what he did to me while I was knocked out, but he said 'don't worry, you're still a virgin, I just had a little fun with you.' Whatever that means." Arrianne says.

Sofia and Tara's jaws dropped, neither of them knowing what to say.

"When we first arrived at this...place that he brought me to, he pushed me down the stairs and I hit my head when I hit the ground."

Sofia blinks, then clears her throat, "Um...could you tell me what happened at the store your parents own-what's it called-Sonic Boom?" Sofia asks.

"You mean what happened on Halloween? Okay. We were at Sonic Boom, getting ready to go trick-or-treating. I don't remember that much, I just know that Eric came in, was holding a gun to us, and was telling us that he would kill us if we didn't tell him where Jazmine, his ex-girlfriend who we're really good friends with, was. He and my dad started beating each other up, and my mom took me upstairs where we have a practice room. She put me in the closet, and told me not to come out until she told me to. After about five minutes, someone opened the door, but it was Eric. He through me over his shoulder, and took me away. I saw my mom laying on the floor with a bunch of bruises, and my dad was laying on the floor covered in blood. Eric told me that they were dead, and until my dad found me, I believed him."

"Oh, that's right. Your dad came to rescue you, didn't he? Could you tell me about that?"

"There isn't really much to tell. I guess he found this-I think it was some kind of huge cellar-that I was being held in. Eric had left me there, and said that he wasn't coming back. I was still tied to the bed, and he said that I would die. I remember hearing my dad calling my name, and I still thought that he and my mom were dead, so when I heard him calling my name, I thought that I was dying too, and that my dad was calling me to come to heaven with him and Mom. I heard footsteps outside of the room I was in, and I thought that it was Eric, coming back to hurt me more. The door opened, and there was my dad. He was alive. He gave me some water, cut me out of the ropes, and took me out of the cellar. He took me to the car, then said he was taking me to the hospital. I don't remember what happened after that, because I passed out again." Arrianne pauses, "Huh. I guess there was more to tell than I thought." she says.

Sofia nods, "Arrianne, I've heard from your parents that you like to write."

"Music. I write music." Arrianne says.

"Really." Sofia states, "That's a new one. Well, Arrianne, I've also heard from your parents that you have nightmares often, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you have the same nightmare every night, or are they different every time?"

"Different."

"Okay, so, this is what I'd like you to do. If you have the same nightmare every night, you must remember it pretty well, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then this is what I'd like you to do. I'd like you to-in the best way you can-write your nightmare down. You can write it as you see it, or you can make it like a story. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Arrianne nods.

"Do your parents know what the nightmare is about?" Tara asks, speaking up.

"No." Arrianne says.

"Why not?" Tara asks.

"They've never asked." Arrianne says, "The only reason I'm telling you guys all of these things, and not my parents, is because _you _asked. My parents never did." Arrianne says.

"So, if your parents asked you, would you tell them?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." Arrianne says, like it's nothing.

"Why don't you think they've asked you to talk to them?" Sofia asks.

"They didn't want to hurt my feelings or make me feel worse." Arrianne asks.

"Did it hurt your feelings or make you feel worse by talking to _us _?" Sofia asks.

"No." Arrianne says, "But it didn't make me feel better either." Arrianne says.

Sofia blinks, "You know, Arrianne, you're very smart for your age, have people told you that before?"

"Yes. Often." Arrianne says.

"You're very...different." Tara says, "I like that."

Arrianne nods, "Thank you." she says.

* * *

Another hour later, Tara took Arrianne into a different room, while Sofia talked to Austin and Ally. This room was sort of like a play room. It had toys, and coloring books, etc. Arrianne was sitting at a table, coloring in a coloring book, a box of crayons at her side.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but how is all of this, talking with Sofia, supposed to make me feel better?" Arrianne asks.

"Normally, people feel better about talking about their feelings to people." Tara says.

Arrianne chuckles, "Since when am I normal?" she asks,"Normal is boring."

Tara smiles, "You know what? You're right. Normal _is _boring." she says, "But, it's part of our job to make you feel better. So let me ask you something. What _would _make you feel better?"

"I feel pretty good right now."

"By coloring?"

"Well, not just coloring, but by being able to color like a normal girl. Do normal girl things. I like pretending that this whole stupid thing never happened." Arrianne says. She sets the crayon down, then turns to Tara, "You see, the reason I have nightmares, is because all my parents ask me is 'Are you okay? How are you feeling? What can we do for you?' And I know that all they can think about is what happened, so that's all that I think about too. I think about it when I go to sleep, and it turns into nightmares." Arrianne says, "I'll talk to my parents, because I know that they want to know what happened, and what I went through, but after that, I want to be normal again. I want to pretend that we were never attacked, I want to pretend that I was never kidnapped. I want to pretend like none of it ever happened. _That _is what will make me feel better." Arrianne says. She looks around this play room that she and Tara are in, and spots a small piano, "Does that thing work?"

Tara looks over, "I don't know. I think so."

Arrianne stands up, then walks over to the piano. She sits down, and starts to play. Yep, it works. Tara looks like she's in absolute awe, watching such a young person play the piano so well.

Arrianne doesn't play much, and finishes quickly. She looks over at Tara, who's jaw has dropped, "Wow." Tara says.

"I wrote that." Arrianne says, "It's not done yet."

"Wow...when you said you wrote music, I didn't think you actually...wow..." Tara says.

"You know, I like you." Arrianne says.

"Really? I like you too." Tara says.

"You're not as pushy with the questions as Sofia is." Arrianne says, "She's the person that I speak to, but I feel like you're a person who I can actually _talk _to, you know?"

Tara nods.

There's a knock against the wall, and there stand Austin and Ally, "Hey, Ari. How was it?" Austin asks.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, " Tara says, standing up, "Do you mind if _I _speak to you for a moment?"

Austin and Ally look at each other, then shrug, "Sure." Ally says.

Tara and Austin and Ally walk into the hallway, and Tara talks to them about what Arrianne told her. About just wanting to be normal, and not having everyone just push her to talk about what happened. She pretty much tells them about the entire little "discussion" that she and Arrianne had. She also told them how intelligent she thinks Arrianne is, and if people will just stop pushing her, and let her talk when _she's _ready, then she'll be just fine. That maybe, therapy isn't what she needs after all. Maybe she just needs understanding. Austin and Ally not, understanding what Tara is saying.

"Maybe we'll just have Arrianne see _you _from now on, if you'd be okay with it that is." Ally says.

"I think we could arrange something." Tara says, "I'll give you a call some time before next week."

Austin and Ally nod, then walk back into the play room, and see Arrianne, patiently waiting for them.

"You ready to go home?" Austin asks.

Arrianne nods. She hops out of her seat, and walks into the hallway where her parents are, "Bye Tara." she says, with actual enthusiasm, "Bye Sophie." she says, in a bored tone of voice.

"It's Sofia."

"Whatever." Arrianne says. She and her parents walk out of the building.

"So, Arrianne, we want you to know that you don't have to tell us what happened. You can talk when _you're _ready." Ally says, "But Sofia _did _tell us what you told her."

"That's her job, isn't it?" Arrianne asks.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we're thinking of having you see Tara from now on. What do you think about that?" Austin asks.

Arrianne's face lights up, and she smiles a real smile for the first time since before the attack, "Okay." she says.

* * *

Back at the house.

Arrianne had been upstairs playing the piano in her room for a while now.

"God, she's been up there forever. I'm gonna go check on her." Ally says to Austin. She walks upstairs to Arrianne's room, and slowly opens the door. Arrianne wasn't at the piano, she was actually on her bed, asleep! Ally smiles to herself, knowing that her daughter would be okay.

Ally puts the covers over Arrianne, and underneath of the covers, was Arrianne's purple song book. Normally, Austin and Ally wouldn't ever look in Arrianne's book, because they respected her privacy, but Ally took a small glance at what was in her book. Her eyes widen. Arrianne had written out her re-occurring nightmare in her book, like Sofia had told her to, even though Arrianne wouldn't be seeing Sofia anymore, it would still be something that she could show Tara.

Ally couldn't help but read over Arrianne's neat hand writing in horror, as she read the nightmare. It was written out like a story. There was a plot, dialogue, etc. Ally closes the book, then slowly walks out of Arrianne's room, closing the door behind her, taking Arrianne's book with her.

"Austin." Ally says, as she walks down the stairs.

"Hang on." Austin says. He was watching the news. The report about Arrianne's kidnapping was on _again_.

"Austin, this report has been on every news station in the country since the attack. We've seen it a hundred times, and I need to talk to you." Ally says, sitting on the couch next to Austin.

"What about?" Austin asks.

"Look at this." Ally says, handing him Arrianne's book.

"Ally, I thought we said that we weren't going to read this." Austin says.

"I know, but just look at this." Ally says, opening the book to the page where Arrianne wrote her nightmare down, "Read that."

Austin starts reading it, and his eyes slowly widen, "Oh my God..." he says, "Oh my God!" he repeats, "This is...th-this is..."

"Horrible, I know." Ally says.

Austin shuts the book, "God, I can't even look at that anymore." Austin says, handing the book back to Ally, "Go put it back where you found it. Is Arrianne still playing?"

"No, she fell asleep, I tucked her in. Though, if she has this nightmare again, I think you and I can be expecting her in our room at around 2 AM." Ally says. She walks back upstairs to Arrianne's room and slowly opens the door. Arrianne was still asleep in her bed. Ally sets the book on Arrianne's piano, then walks over and kneels down beside Arrianne's bed and kisses her forehead, "I love you, Sweetheart. And I'm so sorry that all of this happened."

Ally stands, then walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ally and Austin lay in bed, and stare at the ceiling.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?" Ally asks.

"No," Austin says. He turns on his side to face Ally, and she does the same, "but we have to at least try and act like it. For Arrianne. I mean, you heard Tara. Arrianne just wants to forget, so we have to try that too."

Ally nods.

"Maybe we can try and get her to focus on other things. Like school, and music, and her new baby brother or sister." Austin says, smiling.

"I've still got another five months to go." Ally says.

Austin shrugs, "Don't worry. It'll all be okay. We'll be happy together. After we go to court and throw Eric's ass in jail, everything can go back to the way it was before the attack." he says.

"Yeah, you're right. God, I hope Jazmine is okay." Ally says.

"I'm sure she is. You can always call her tomorrow."

Ally nods, "Okay." she says.

"Stop worrying. Everything will be okay." Austin says. He kisses Ally's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ally says. She snuggles into Austin's chest, and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Arrianne had no nightmares that night for the first time since she'd gotten rescued. Austin and Ally woke up, surprised that she wasn't in bed with them. They got out of bed, and walked downstairs to see Arrianne watching cartoons. She looks up at them and smiles.

"Good morning." Ally says, "How'd you sleep, Ari?" she asks.

"Good." Arrianne says.

Austin and Ally look at each other, then just shrug. Arrianne didn't have any nightmares. Why question it? Just be thankful for it.

Ally sat down on the couch next to Arrianne, and Austin goes into the kitchen and starts making breakfast.

"I know you guys read my book." Arrianne says, "And I'm glad."

Austin and Ally blink, "You're glad?" they ask in unison.

"Yep. Now you guys know what my nightmare was about, and I didn't have to say a word. That's why I wrote it down, and put it on my bed, because I knew that one of you would find it and read it." Arrianne says.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_"So, Arrianne, when are your parents taking this whole thing to court?" Tara asks._

_"Tomorrow." Arrianne says._

* * *

**Woo! I think that was the longest piece of writing I've ever done on fanfiction! That took me two days to write, and I must say, I am pretty proud of it, and myself. What did you guys think of it?**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Like my auslly facebook page! Auslly fanfics**

**Follow my tumblr page! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. My Mom is visiting! Yay! So I'm probably going to be a bit busy this week spending time with her while she's here-I don't live with my Mom-but I'll try and update as much as I can! I promise you that!**

**Who is excited for "Future sounds and Festival songs"?! I am! It looks cool. Arrianne is so lucky. Her parents have been to the future! Haha!**

**Okay, so, I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

Jazmine, Arrianne, and I are upstairs in the practice room talking. Jazmine is holding Brandon close to her. She and Arrianne have both gotten better since the attack, but they're both still a bit freaked out.

You see, when Eric called Jazmine to come meet him, she had a cop with her. So, she drove to the location that Eric told her to go to, with a cop following her close behind. And Eric was arrested there. It's been two weeks since all of this happened, but we're all still a bit frazzled. Austin is no longer on crutches, and we're going to court in a couple of days. It was kind of hard to find a date, and we had to postpone it a couple of times, but we finally got a decided date. I don't even see the need to go to court. There is plenty of evidence that Eric is guilty. And I highly doubt Eric has a good lawyer. But whatever gets him life in prison, I guess.

Sonic Boom has been closed since the attack, so we're all just kind of hanging out. Austin walks in, "Hey, guys." he says.

"Hey." We all say in unison.

Austin grabs a soda from the fridge, then sits down,"What are you guys talking about?"

"Everything." Jazmine says.

Austin nods, knowing what she means by that.

"I don't see why we even need to go to court. We have enough evidence already that Eric is guilty!" I say.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you guys about." Austin says, "Okay, so, most of the time, if someone commits a crime, they either get a trial, or they don't and they go straight to prison. However, sometimes, it will be decided that the person goes straight to prison, but they end up getting a trial after all, and vice versa. That's what's happened here."

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asks.

"I just got a phone call. Eric is getting Fifty years in prison without trial." Austin says.

My jaw drops, "Are you serious?!" I ask.

Austin nods.

"Oh, thank God!" Jazmine says.

I nod, "So, on to a more...pleasant subject, Jazmine, how are things with you and Tommy?"

"Oh, really good, actually. We took a test and confirmed that he _is _Brandon's father. We haven't like, moved in together because we've only been back together for two weeks, and with the whole Eric thing, and...things were just too crazy. But, he's really good with Brandon, and he's really good to me, and I think that's all I could ever ask for."

"Awww..." I say.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky girl." Jazmine says.

"Isn't it just great when you finally meet that special someone?" I say, intertwining mine and Austin's fingers.

Jazmine sighs blissfully, "*sigh* It really is..." she says.

Just then, Annie walks in with Daniel and Jason, "Hey guys." she says.

"Hey." We all say in unison.

"So, guess what?" I say.

"What?" Annie asks.

"Eric is getting fifty years in prison without trial." Austin says.

Their eyes widen, "But I thought you guys were going to court." Daniel says.

"The police found enough evidence that makes it clear that he did it, and they didn't see the need for a trial. This kind of thing happens sometimes." Austin says.

"Wow, that's great you guys. Eric was a real-" Annie cuts herself off. She walks over to Ari and covers her ears, and Daniel covers Jason's ears, "jackass." she says, taking her hands off of Ari's ears, Daniel doing the same with Jason, "He deserves to get that many years in prison. He had some pretty serious crimes up his sleeve."

We all nod.

"So, now that Eric is out of the way, what are you guys going to do now?" Daniel asks.

"Well, Ari is going to keep seeing Tara once a week, and she won't be going back to school until after winter break, we're going to continue working on music, and keeping an eye on Sonic Boom, and prepping for this little guy or gal." I say, putting a hand on my stomach. I know a lot has been going on, but remember? I'm pregnant,"It's just a miracle that nothing happened after I was pushed down all of those stairs." I say. I was starting to show a bit more, and I was thankful for that in many ways.

Trish and Dez walk in,"Hey." they say in unison.

"Trish, you look normal. I assume no new jobs?" Annie says.

"I haven't really had time. I've had so many phone calls asking for Austin and Ally and Ari to do interviews about the attack and the kidnapping. Don't worry, I've rejected all of them." Trish says.

"Thank you." Austin says.

"So, what's new?" Dez asks.

"Eric is getting fifty years in prison without trial." Jazmine says.

"What?!" Trish and Dez ask in unison.

"Yep. I just got a phone call. There is SO much evidence that Eric is guilty, there was no need for a trial. I just got the phone call this morning." Austin says.

We all just sit there in silence for a few seconds, taking all of this in.

* * *

Back at the house, Austin's POV

"Babe, can you just order a pizza for dinner? I don't feel like cooking." Ally says.

"Sure." I say. I look over at the TV to see what Ally and Ari are watching. All I see is a bunch of people singing and dancing, "What are you watching?" I ask.

"Teen Beach Movie." Ari says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't hate on it. Your doppleganger is in this movie." Ally says.

"I look nothing like that guy!" I say.

"Hmm..." Ally says. She turns to Ari, "What do you think?"

"Daddy, do you by any chance have a long lost _brother _too?" Ari asks.

"Seriously. You should check your family albums." Ally says.

"Oh, very funny." I say.

"How can you not see the resemblance?! He even _sounds _like you!" Ally says. Ari nods in agreement.

"Oh, the crazy women in my life." I say.

"I should twit this and see if people agree with me." Ally says.

"Please don't. We've already got enough sh-stuff going on, I really don't need a tweeter war between me and Loss Rynch."

"It's Ross Lynch." Ally says.

"Whatever." I say, rolling my eyes,"And Ari, if you wanna see a _real _movie, one that is-oh, what's the word I'm looking for here?-good, feel free to talk Zailens with me...when you're old enough, that is." I say.

"Yeah, I don't think we need to expose our six year old daughter to zombie aliens that eat people's brains _just _yet." Ally says.

"Why not? That sounds awesome!" Ari says.

I smile, "That's my girl." I say, high fiving her.

Ally blinks, "Weren't you supposed to be ordering us a pizza like five minutes ago?" she asks.

"I'm working on it." I say, grabbing my phone.

* * *

No one's POV

"Hi, Tara." Arrianne says, when Tara walks into the lobby.

"Hey, Ari. You ready?" Tara asks.

"Yeah." Arrianne says.

"Alrighty then. We'll see you guys in an hour." Tara says to Austin and Ally. They walk into the hallway.

"I'm glad that Arrianne is liking Tara. And that coming here is making her feel better." Ally says.

"I am too. This is good for her." Austin says.

"I'm glad that things are slowly starting to get back to normal." Ally says.

"Well...as normal as _our _lives can be." Austin says.

"Tell me about it. This morning, this kid asked me to autograph is forehead."

"That's nothing. This one time, a girl asked me to sign her shoulder, and then she got the signature _tattooed _on her. The tattoo artist traced over the signature." Austin says.

"Oh yeah. Our lives are _so _normal." Ally says, sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Tara and Arrianne are in the playroom in the back of the building.

"So, Arrianne, are you excited to be a big sister?" Tara asks.

"How'd you know my mom was pregnant?" Arrianne asks.

"Because it's all over the news, on every magazine cover in the country-possibly the world-and she has a small bump. I guessed." Tara says,"So, are you excited?"

"Yeah. We're really glad that Mommy didn't lose the baby when Eric attacked us." Arrianne says.

"What do you mean?" Tara asks.

"She was pushed down the stairs."

Tara gasps, "Oh...wow..."

Arrianne nods.

"So, Arrianne, when are your parents taking this whole thing to court?" Tara asks.

"Tomorrow." Arrianne says, "Or at least, it was _going _to be tomorrow, but we aren't going to court anymore. Eric is going straight to jail."

Tara raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Arrianne nods.

"Oh...well, that's good." Tara says,"So, are you having anymore nightmares?"

"Well...sometimes, but not that often anymore."

"Is it the same one?"

"Yeah...actually..." Arrianne trails off, getting her purple song book out. She'd brought it to show some of her songs to Tara, but she had written her nightmare down in it as well, "Here." she says, handing the book to Tara.

Tara starts reading. Her eyes widen after a couple of sentences, and she covers her mouth in shock. The look on her face is of complete and utter horror. She finishes reading, then closes the book and hands it back to Arrianne, "Welp...uh...wow...Arrianne, uh...y-you should be an author. For horror stories." Tara says.

"Thank you." Arrianne says.

"The nightmares are really that bad?"

"Yeah. I don't have them that often, but when I do have them, I have to go sleep in my parents' room." Arrianne admits.

"You're not the only one. When I was your age, I had pretty bad nightmares and had to do the same thing." Tara says.

Arrianne smiles.

"Now, how about you play one of those famous Arrianne originals?" Tara asks.

Arrianne smiles even bigger and nods. She walks over to the small piano in the corner of the room. She sits on the bench, opens her book, and begins to play.

* * *

Ally's POV

Back at the house.

It's late. Arrianne is asleep. I'm sitting in bed in mine and Austin's bedroom, writing down baby names. For both genders. We don't want to know. We want to keep it a surprise. No altrasound. The day I give birth will be the day we find out the gender of the baby.

Austin walks in, "Hey you." he says.

I look up and smile, "Hey." I say. I close my book and set it on the nightstand.

Austin sits on the bed next to me, "So, listen." he says.

"Uh oh. Those are never good words." I joke.

Austin laughs, but then his face grows serious, "So, I was talking to Jimmy and Trish today, and they told me that I got a _world _tour."

My jaw drops, "Austin! That's amazing!" I say.

"You didn't let me finish." Austin says,"I turned it down."

My jaw drops even more and my eyes nearly pop out of my head, "What?! Why?!"

"Because, I'd be gone for a year." Austin says, "I'd miss you giving birth to the baby. I'd miss Arrianne's first day at that performing arts school. I'd miss her seventh birthday. I'd miss _your _next birthday. If I'd chosen to go, I'd have to leave in two weeks. I'd miss Christmas! And Valentine's Day, and our wedding anniversary."

"But Austin, you can't just pas up this kind of opportunity!" I say.

"Can and did." Austin says,"Ally, how many times have I told you that you guys mean more to me than my career does?"

"Um..." I say. I pretend to count it on my fingers, making Austin roll his eyes, "A lot." I say, finally.

Austin nods, "I don't want to spend a year without you guys. I mean, I know that these kinds of things happen, but there is no way that I am going on a world tour for a year when we've already got so much going on right now."

I look at him in disbelief, "You'd really do that for Arrianne and I?"

"Would and did." Austin says.

I blink, "Wow, that's...wow..." I say.

"And I don't care what you guys say, I am not changing my mind." Austin confirms.

I smile, "I'd do the same if I was in your shoes." I say.

Austin smiles and takes my hand in his, "And do you know why I did it?"

"Why?" I ask, smiling.

"Because I love you." Austin says, in all seriousness.

I let my face grow serious as well, "I love you too." I say, "That's why I married you."

Austin smiles,"You're defiantly the best wife ever." he says.

"I know." I say smiling, "You're a pretty good husband too." I say, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, enough chessy-ness." Austin says, "So, what's new with you?"

I grab my book off of the nightstand, "Take a look." I say, handing it to him.

Austin raises an eyebrow, "You're letting me touch your book? Are you okay? Are you sick? Have you been ubducted?! How many fingers am I holding up?!"

"Austin, just look in the damn book!" I say, opening the page where I've written down the names.

"These aren't bad." Austin says.

"We've still got until March, but I was bored, and figured I'd get a head start." I say.

Austin nods, "God, we really do have a lot of craziness in our lives, don't we?" he says.

"Yeah, but remember when we kept saying how much drama and craziness we had before? I _still _think it's only just beginning." I say.

"Don't jinx it!" Austin says.

"Oh, whatever." I say, taking my book back from him, shutting it, and setting it on the night stand.

* * *

**Next time, on "Loving and Loathing":**

_So, things are kind of going back to normal...I think..._

* * *

**Sorry about all of the filler chapters! **

**Start thinking of names and send them to me!**

**Follow me on instagram! hannahw41**

**Follow me on tumblr! walkingalone13 .tumblr .com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! How is everyone?**

**So, I have some bad news. This is going to be the last chapter of "Loving and Loathing". :( However, I am starting on my new story, the re-make of "Dating and Difficulty" called "Loving and Learning" TODAY! YAY!**

**So, after you read this chapter, make sure you look up the new story!**

**So, enjoy the last chapter. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Time leap. February, Ally's POV

So, things are kind of going back to normal...I think...

Allow me to give you an update on everyone's business.

Arrianne no longer has to see Tara for therapy. Winter break ended, and Arrianne is back in school. I still can't believe that when this school year for Arrianne is over, she's going to be going to a performing arts elementary school. It is going to be amazing for her. She no longer has nightmares, and is sleeping through the night fine. She is still writing songs, and we're all acting like the attack and the kidnapping never happened. Though, maybe that's for the best. Arrianne is happy, so we're pretty much all happy.

Tommy and Jazmine have gotten pretty serious in their relationship. They're even living together now! Brandon is a little over four months old, and is just the cutest little thing! He's gonna be a heart-breaker when he grows up. I'm really happy for them. We all are. I can totally see Tommy and Jazmine getting married someday. Tommy is an absolutely excellent father to Brandon. They even did some paper work at the court house, and now, Brandon's full name is Brandon Chase Fisher-Taylor. They're going to be one big happy family. We tell them that all the time, and they agree with us.

Trish and Dez are back to being the wacky duo they've always been. Dez doing something stupid and Trish yelling at him for it, and then Dez yells at her for yelling at him. Trish getting about two new jobs a day. Good times.

Annie and Daniel and Jason are just a cute family. Jason is going to be four in April, Annie will be 25 in March, and Daniel just turned 27. Annie is working at Sonic Boom with Austin and I, and she takes Jason to a daycare in the mall everyday. Daniel now has a job as a photographer at-wouldn't you know-a photography place in the mall. They make good money, and are really happy.

As for Austin and I, we are in the process of getting ready for the baby, who is due in March. We still have agreed to keep the gender a surprise. I still have some of Arrianne's things from when she was a baby, so we'll just use those things, and if we have a boy, we'll paint everything blue. Simple as that. Jimmy and Trish will allow Austin to be home for a month or two with me to help out with the baby before he goes back to work. He and Annie will work Sonic Boom as well while I'm on maternity leave, and after that, I'll have Mike and Mimi watch the baby while I work. As for music, we are all pretty famous now. One of Austin's newer videos was-once again-voted number one on video count down live. I'm still having a hard time believing that he turned down a world tour, and he told me about that months ago! I still can't really process that he would turn down such a huge opportunity for Ari and I. Though, on some levels, I'm really happy. I'd really miss him if he'd left, and Ari would too. We all would.

Today is February 16th. Valentine's Day was two days ago, and let me just say, love was in the air!

So, I am heavily pregnant, but I will not stop working until I absolutely have to. Austin says I'm stubborn, but I think dedicated is a better word.

"Hey, Ally, I've got the guitar display case ready." Annie says, walking up to me.

"Ohmigod, Annie! It looks great!" I say.

"Thanks. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, you can take a break. I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!" I say, smiling and rolling my eyes.

"Okay, but holler if you need anything." Annie says, going upstairs.

"I will." I say. I turn back to the customer at the counter and point them to where the trumpets are. Just then, Austin and Arrianne walk in. He just got her from school.

"Hey, Ally." Austin says.

"Hi, Mommy." Ari says.

"Hi, you two." I say,"Ari, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah. My teacher says that she thinks I'll do really good at my next school." Ari says.

"Your dad and I think so too." I say.

Annie walks downstairs with a soda in hand, "Hey, Aus. Hey, Ari."

"Hey." They say in unison. Ari gives me and Annie a quick hug before dashing up to the practice room.

"Does she ever do anything besides playing the piano in the practice room?" Annie asks.

"She plays the piano in her room sometimes." Austin says.

"God. With how much she practices, it's no wonder your kid is gifted." Annie says,"Jason is turning into quite the little athlete. Pretty soon, he's gonna be better than Danny." she laughs.

Just then, Trish and Dez walk in.

"Hey guys. Guess who got a job at the Army Surplus Store!" Trish says.

I blink, "I'm not even going to ask how or why you got _that _job." I say.

"I was bored. Simple as that." Trish says.

"And I have an AMAZING idea for the next music video. I need a fireplace, a bull-dozer, and the world's most poisonous species of snake." Dez says.

"No, no, and Good God, no!" I say.

Austin hisses, "I kind of have to agree with Ally on this one, Dez." he says. Annie and Trish nod in agreement.

Dez huffs, "Fine. I'll just start from square one again."

"And...que Tommy and Jazmine." I say.

Jazmine and Tommy walk in, hand in hand. Tommy is carrying Brandon in his carrier.

Annie looks at her watch, "And Daniel will be off work in ten minutes." she says.

"Hey guys. Anything new?" Jazmine asks.

"Not really." I say, "We're _actually _having a _normal _day." I say.

"Wow." Austin says, the realization hitting him, "That like, never happens."

"I know!" I say.

Everyone exchanges glances. We haven't had a normal day in what feels like years. I don't think we know what to do with ourselves.

Daniel walks in with Jason, "Hey guys. Anything new?" he asks, walking over to Annie.

"No, we're just having a normal day." Trish says.

"What? Did I hear that correctly?" Daniel asks as Jason walks over to Annie.

We all nod.

* * *

Back at the house, Austin's POV

It's funny how we've had so much craziness in our lives lately, that normal isn't normal.

It's pretty late. Ari and I are watching TV, and she's laying down with her head in my lap. I'm not even paying attention to what's on TV. I'm pretty sure Ari has fallen asleep, and I'm just kind of watching her. Ally and I have been really worried about her lately. She doesn't have nightmares anymore, but there's still always that possibility...Ally and I have been a bit more careful lately. I don't think we're overprotective, but we're certainly a lot more concerned.

Ally walks downstairs in her pajamas, "Aww..." she says.

I smile, "I know. I should probably take her up to bed, huh?"

"No, I need to get a picture of this! This has happened dozens of times, and I still don't have a picture of it!" Ally says. She turns around and goes back upstairs.

I roll my eyes at return my attention to my sleeping daughter. She looks peaceful, so I guess that's a good thing. Ally and I are certainly a lot more worried about Ari being scared than she her self is, but I guess it's good that she isn't worried. And if she isn't worried, then maybe Ally and I shouldn't be either. Even though things are some what getting back to normal-as normal as _our _lives can get-we're worried about something bad happening. It seems like in our lives, whenever things seem like they're going back to "normal", something bad happens...I'm going to hope that I didn't just jinx that.

I run a hand through Ari's hair. She really is beautiful. She's going to be a heart-breaker when she gets older, much to _my _dismay. Ally is always telling me that if Ari _is _a heart-breaker when she's older, she'll get it from me. I can't help but agree to that.

A flash snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Ally with a camera. She looks at the picture she's taken, "Per-fricken'-fection!" she says.

I roll my eyes. I slowly pick Ari up so I don't wake her, then take her upstairs. I open her bedroom door, then set her down in her bed. She really does look peaceful. If she's at peace, then maybe Ally and I should be too.

* * *

Two weeks later, still Austin's POV

Ari is at school, and Annie and I are working Sonic Boom. Ally stayed home, because she isn't feeling good. I'm constantly checking my phone, because I'm pretty sure that Ally is having labor pains, and she says it may be contractions.

I look at the time. I better go now so I won't be late, "Hey, Annie, can you watch the store for a few minutes so I can go get Ari?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Annie says.

"Thanks, big sis."

"No problem, little bro." Annie says, walking behind the counter.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy!" Ari says, walking over to me.

"Hey, short stuff. Did you have fun today?" I ask.

"Yep. I made it all the way across the monkey bars at recess today!"

"Awesome, kiddo." I say, ruffling her hair. She fixes it immediately. _You are so your mother. _I think to myself.

Speaking of Ally, I check my phone, and my eyes widen at what I see.

_1 New Message from: Ally_

For all I know, it could be nothing, but I still frantically click the message.

_Drop Ari off at ur parents' and get home. Now._

That's pretty much a red flag. I get in the driver's side and shut the door.

"Are you okay?" Ari asks.

"Well..." I trails off, "There's been a slight change of plans." I say, finally.

* * *

"Ally!" I call as I walk into the house.

"Bedroom!" I hear her call.

I walk upstairs and to our bedroom, and find Ally laying on her side on the bed.

"You okay?" I ask.

Ally shakes her head no, "My water didn't break or anything, but I really don't feel good, and I just don't want to be alone in case anything happens." Ally says.

"That's fine. I already called Annie and she says she can watch the store for a while." I say, sitting on the bed by Ally,"So, what's wrong?"

"Contractions." Ally says.

I nod and take her hand, "Well, if you need me to take you to the hospital, let me know." I say.

Ally nods, "Is Arrianne with your parents?"

"Yeah. When I went to get her at her school today she was _very _excited to tell me that she made it all the way across the monkey bars at recess today."

Ally laughs. It was good to see her smile. She really didn't look too good.

"What's the date?" Ally asks, suddenly.

"March 2nd." I say.

"I'm not due for another week." Ally says, "But then again, Arrianne was three weeks early."

"Really?" I ask.

Ally nods. She suddenly flinches and groans. I take her hand, "You okay?" I ask.

Ally nods, biting her lip. After a couple of seconds, she exhales a breath I didn't know she was holding, "I'm fine." she says, "It was just another contraction." she says, unconvincingly, as if she was wondering if that actually was a contraction or not. After a few minutes, she finally says, "Or not."

* * *

**(You guys are gonna hate me for this)**

Unknown amount of time later No one's POV

Mike and Mimi came with Arrianne about two hours ago. Arrianne is sitting on the edge of Ally's hospital bed, and Mike and Mimi are sitting in two chairs off to the side.

_knock knock knock_

Austin and Ally perk up, hoping that the person who knocked was a nurse. Mike stands and opens the door to reveal Jazmine and Tommy. Brandon was with Jazmine's parents.

"Let me see my niece!" Jazmine says.

"You'll have to wait. A nurse took Audrey to the nursery about fifteen minutes ago." Ally says.

Jazmine nods, "So, how are you feeling?"

"How were _you _feeling three hours after _you _gave birth?" Ally asks.

"Tried. Sore."

"Well there you go." Ally says.

_knock knock knock_

Everyone perks up again, hoping that it was a nurse with Audrey. Tommy opens the door this time, to reveal Trish and Dez.

"Where's my beautiful niece?!" Trish exclaims.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ally says.

"A nurse took Audrey to the nursery. You'll have to wait." Austin says.

"Fine." Trish huffs.

"Don't feel so bad, Trish. Jazmine still won't let me hold Brandon." Dez says.

"Can you blame me?" Jazmine asks.

Everyone but Dez shakes their head no.

"You guys suck." Dez says. We all laugh.

_knock knock knock_

Everyone perks up, hoping for that knock to be from a nurse with Audrey. Dez goes to the door and opens it to reveal Annie and Daniel.

"Alright, alright. The-only-blood-related-aunt-in-the-group coming through." Annie says.

"Hey, guys." Daniel says.

"So, Ally, how are you feeling?" Annie asks.

"Finally!" Ally says, "I'll be fine, but I'm certainly tired."

"Did they take the baby to the nursery?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah." Austin says.

"What'd you name her?" Annie asks.

"Audrey Melody Moon." Ally says.

"Aww...that's beautiful! Ari is officially a big sister!" Annie says.

Ari nods, smiling.

* * *

Two days later.

Austin and Ally sigh heavily unison as they flop on their bed at home.

"I...am tired." Ally says.

"I am too, but probably not nearly as much as you are." Austin says.

"Yeah, you didn't push a tiny person out of your system." Ally says,"But you know what? It was totally worth it."

"So was staying here." Austin says, "The world tour, I mean. It was worth not going. It was worth staying with you, and getting to be here for Audrey."

Ally smiles, "I'm glad to hear you say that." she says.

Austin leans in and gives his wife a sweet kiss on the lips, "I love you." he says, when they come apart.

"I love you too." Ally says, smiling,"Well, I'm going to sleep. Turn off the light?"

"Sure." Austin says. He turns off the lamp on the nightstand, and lays down next to his wife.

"Ready for our new normal?" Ally asks.

Austin smiles, "Yep." he says, in full confidence.

**The end.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! There was a typo in the last chapter. The new story is NOT called Loving and Learning. It is called "Living and Learning". Just thought I'd point that out for ya! Make sure you look it up, because it IS the Dating and Difficulty remake! Yay!**


End file.
